The Werewolf
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Jake Chavarria gets bitten by a werewolf and only Danny Fenton can help him. But Jake gots to destroy the other werewolf before it kills anyone else and especially its target: Jake's girlfriend. Plz R
1. Authors note

**Authors note:**

Hey everyone, the story your about to read is not about phantom stallion nor danny phantom, its just something thats been going in my mind a long time and its something i wanted to share with you, yes i know i shouldnt publish it here, the first time i did it no one reviewed and i hope that wont happen here.

The first place i published the story was on where the storys can be about anything but once i did it no one considered reviewing the story i put so much hard work on.

I would apreciate that there would be good comments about this story and not about the beginning subject :)

thank you

Danny Phantom Fan1


	2. Chapter 1

In a dark room a teenager lay asleep on his bed snoring slightly, this teenagers name is Jake Chavarria; he lives in Beverly Hills, California; Jake is someone who has everything any guy can ask for: a nice house to live in, a cool car, a motorcycle, the perfect girlfriend and respect at the Beverly Hills high school.

The alarm on his night stand started beeping as he slammed his fist on it but didn't think of getting up from his bed, so his female German shepherd named Leah got up from her cushion and walked up to his side and started licking his face until he woke up

"Alright, alright I'm up" he said shoving his dogs muzzle away from his face and sat up from his bed stretching and cracked his neck before going to the bathroom in his room.

He stripped of his pajamas which consisted only a pair of black boxers and got into the shower starting to clean himself.

Once he got out of the shower he came out in nothing but a towel and ran his hand through his dark wet hair when he heard his sister call to him "Jake hurry up, we got to go to school" Jen said and he heard her footsteps fading

"Well Leah, let's see what this day holds for us" Jake said looking at his dog who headed to the door and used her paw to turn the door knob before leaving the room so he could get changed and ready for school. He put on a black V neck t shirt along with dark jeans with his combat boots and of course put on his favorite black leather jacket he always wore, and his silver cross his mom insisted that he should always wear.

Jake went down stairs and headed to the kitchen and was greeted by his mother who offered him a thermos filled with dark coffee, he gave her a peck on the cheek before going outside to his car to pick up his girlfriend.

* * *

Jake was driving up to his girlfriend's house to take her to school in his black Camaro vehicle listening to the radio. They were reporting on a strange animal lurking around the town especially the park, mysterious disappearance and murders and police officers found like five dead corpse in the local park, Jake shook his head at this simply thinking its just some stupid story to scare some kids and teenagers who sneaked away from their homes

He parked in front of the large house and parked his car and got out smiling and saw the familiar blonde haired girl come walking up to him "hey you" Frida said looking at her tall muscular boyfriend with a smile forming on her raspberry cherry lip glossed lips.

He knew his girlfriend all her life, and all though they are the same age, Jake was born on January 26 while she was born on December 21, making him twelve months older than her. They were the best of friends all their lives until he confessed his love for her to which she shared the same feelings, since then the two have been going strong and were still very much in love

Like always Jake took in her appearance smiling at what he saw, her long blonde hair was pulled in a half ponytail, her blue eyes accented with light purple eye shadow matching the dark purple jacket she wore along with the denim jeans hugging her low the hips along with a silver belt and purple high heels she wore, and like always she wore the gold locket he gave her for her tenth birthday

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked looking at his girlfriend kissing her cheek opening the door for her watching her as she got in.

"I'm cool, except on the news people have been reporting of some kind of animal lurking around the park, and they found three dead people there" she said looking a little crept out as they drove past the large Fenton mansion "what if it comes around here, police have been looking everywhere but never found nothing, but giant paw prints and scratch marks on trees that come from claws too big for any natural animal" Frida continued looking worried knowing Jake's dad was one of the police on the search

"Don't worry about it, me and dad are going to look for it at five ó clock after school with the other officers, and if we don't find anything, well Joe's dad Mr. Fenton will be put on the search" he said assuring his girlfriend it would be ok, cause one of the things that makes her unique is that she worries about him as if they were a married couple.

Even though Jake was just seventeen years old, his dad who was a police officer took Jake to work as a police as well, making him the youngest police in the place. And he was a well trained one, having permission to own a handgun and knowing how to use it well enough, and even though he is a threat at school, Jake got straight A's, was a good person, and besides he wasn't allowed to take the gun to school.

* * *

Once they got to the school, Jake and Frida walked to her locker and he leaned there on a locker next to her while watching guard making sure no guy would try to sneak a peek at his girlfriend. Jake gained respect for a reason and the reason was he had no control over his anger, any guy who tried to outsmart him or disrespect his girlfriend and his three sisters would earn a good beating that would send them to the hospital, so no guy tried to provoke his anger but some guys who would want to talk or look at his girl and wasn't a project partner of hers or ect. was already dead meat.

Then a guy with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to the couple looking grumpy and like someone who hasn't slept for hours "hey Jake, hey Frida" Joe Fenton greeted the couple but looked tired as his eyes drooped as he let out a yawn

"You stayed up late didn't you?" Jake asked looking at his exhausted best friend whose eyes began to slowly close shut "if it's about that history report you were supposed to give in today, you should have done it earlier" he said snapping his fingers to get Joe's attention and prevent him from falling asleep like last time

"Wha, wha I'm up" Joe said groggily looking at his friends and let out a yawn and sneezed shaking his head to keep himself awake, he already fell asleep for the third time in class and his parents said if he ever did it again they would cut his five hundred dollar allowance short for more than a month and he didn't want that

"Seriously Joe, what were you doing that made you do home work that late?" Frida asked looking concerned but had a scolding look on her face in a somewhat motherly way as she looked at her friend

"I was, um I was doing….hey have you heard the news this morning? more than two more people were found killed down by the park" Joe said trying to change the subject, they just rolled their eyes at this but decided to let the previous conversation go "Seriously, I think it's some kind of monster who came from another dimension to eat people" he continued looking at them, Jake just rolled his eyes at his friends immaturity

"Yes Joe, we heard the news, but I'm pretty sure it's not a monster that came from a different dimension trying to eat people, I and my dad are going to check out the park but i'm sure we won't find that supposed monster" Jake said mocking Joe in the last part and knew he made a mistake, Joe was someone who loved action and always wanted to be a part of it

"Can I come? Please I promise I won't bug you guys" he pleaded looking at his friend with wide blue eyes and stuck out his lower lip which made Jake want to laugh

"First off: don't do that, and second: yeah he should go it would make the search much easier with a half ghost helping ya" Frida said smiling looking at her boyfriend, Jake knew well that Frida made the suggestion because she didn't want him to get hurt despite how strong and tough he actually was

He sighed reluctantly "you can come, but I have to talk to my dad about it first alright, you know that he doesn't like surprises as much as I do" Jake said looking at his over joyed friend and his relieved girlfriend and headed to class with his girlfriend close behind since they had Math together.

* * *

After school everyone was entering in their cars as others entered the school bus, Jake stopped at the exit and looked between his black car where his girlfriend was waiting and then noticed Joe walk toward his car. Before leaving to his car and his girlfriend Jake walked up to a silver mustang Gt that belonged to his friend Joe "hey Joe guess what? I talked to dad and he agreed that you can come along" Jake said looking serious as if he didn't like the idea at all

"Awesome I'm going to be a part of a monster search" Joe said looking happy and got in his car and looked at his friend who still didn't look pleased at all, Jake knew Joe since they were four years old and it gave enough knowledge to know that Joe was born childish and let's just say grow up being a childish fool, he knew Joe had the spirit and behavior of a toddler

"Joe just to tell you, this isn't a trip to have fun and fooling around, this is a serious work and you have to take it seriously" Jake said still looking serious at his best friend hoping his friend would get the picture of this mission

"Serious, got it no fooling around for the sake of our beloved city" Joe said in a heroic voice making a fake serious expression making Jake punch him on the arm "ok, ok no fooling around got it" he said rubbing his arm and started his car

"Remember Joe, watch your back or you could be the next victim or ill punch in the face just for not listening" Jake said with a menacing voice and watched as his friend nodded his head and drove out of the parking lot.

Jake got in his car and looked at his girlfriend with a smile on his face "sorry for taking so long" he said as he started the car and put it in reverse and looked in the mirror to see if nothing was behind the vehicle

"What was that about?" Frida asked as she looked at Jake with curiosity as he started driving out of the school parking lot and on the streets of Beverly Hills' heading home.

"Just taking care of business" Jake replied eyes fixed on the streets ahead of them with a serious look on his face.

* * *

Once they headed to the park, the group splitted in teams of two searching different parts of the park for the park was pretty big. Jake and Joe were looking around both holding a gun and looking around the place and the trees around them. They both held a leash that held Jake's German shepherds Killer and Leah who were police dogs and they were sniffing around the place to find any familiar scent of the piece of clothing they found around here.

Even though Jake was calm and concentrated looking around his surroundings as he held his gun in the back of his pants and keeping his most aggressive pet Killer in control by the leash, Joe was the exact opposite: he kept looking at the weapon in his hand as if he never knew how to hold one as he kept Jake's dog Leah in a steady pace...he looked kind of crept out and when he was he would never stop babbling.

"I can't believe they actually trust me to use a gun, I mean I handled guns before but those were for shooting ghost, I'm using something that can kill a human" Joe said babbling different subjects and Jake was already getting tired of his friends ranting and babbling

"Joe would you shut up, you've been ranting for the past two hours, give it a rest already" Jake said glaring at his friend who looked like he was going to say something but tripped on something

"What the..." He said getting up and pointed his flashlight at the object he tripped on, but when he did he wished he didn't do it "holly shit, it's the corpse of Mrs. Fleming" Joe said squatting down beside the corpse who he recognized as the local librarian as the two dogs sniffed it.

"Carcass is more like it" Jake said looking over the carcass that seemed by the looks of it mauled by some kind of animal, bite marks didn't show seeing as what was left of the body was the skeleton but scratches from sharp teeth definitely did show on them. Jake grabbed the walkie talkie he had standing up and spoke "Officer Stewart this is Officer Chavarria, we found the carcass of Mrs. Fleming…..around a few blocks from the fountain…..no we haven't found any signs of the creature…well wait here" he said and put the device back in his pockets

"What are we going to…" Joe now standing up was interrupted by a rustlings noise coming from between the trees and a low growl was heard, Leah started barking at the direction and Killer was pulling at leash baring his teeth and growling but Jake kept the leash snug and tight, Joe looked at Jake and pointed the flash light to the place they heard the noise and they were both amazed at what they saw

a tall gray wolf like creature standing on his hind legs and was as tall as a clysdale horse was growling at them looking at them with evil gold eyes that shown in the darkness. Jake loaded his gun and pointed it at the wolf but it strike out and ran at him biting Jakes left arm before morphing into a giant wolf running further into the giant park, Jake let out a scream but didn't stop at what he was doing and shot the wolf on its hind quarters before it disappeared with both dogs running after it.

Joe ran to his friend who looked strained not letting his pain show "Jake you ok man?" he asked trying to get his friend to talk "what the fuck was that thing?" looking back at where the animal headed when they heard shouting and seconds later Jake's dad and officer Stewart came running to them

"Everything alright here? You said you found a dead body…Jake what happened to your arm?" Mr. Chavarria asked as he noticed his son's arm bleeding slightly and watched as Officer Stewart walked up to the carcass

"I'm fine, I just got bit that's all" Jake replied looking at his dad

"Well they got one thing right, this is Mrs. Fleming just left in bones as if that thing cleaned off every flesh and gut" he said shuttering and walked up to them and looked at Jake's wounded arm "did it cause that too?" he said pointing at the wound

"Yeah, you should've seen it…it was huge man" Joe said and looked at them as he continued not mentioning the part that it was practically something they never seen before but was interrupted by Jakes dad

"You guys saw it?" He asked looking at the two teens "what did it look like, you did get a good look at it did you?" Mr. Chavarria continued looking serious at the two teenagers

"Well to tell you the truth, it looked like a gray wolf...Just too big for its natural size, that thing got a good bite out of me though" Jake said picking up his gun and looked for the reaction of the adults also hiding the fact in what he actually saw, Jake was as serious as any officer was on a duty and he didn't like being called ridiculous.

"Well seems like we have to close this park, as much as my daughter Kim likes coming here, this place is too dangerous for people to come along and have their picnics" Officer Stewart said referring to his thirteen year old daughter who Joe was dating

"Your right Chuck, you two go back home, you know how your mom doesn't like you being late for dinner Jake" Mr. Chavarria said looking at his son and let out a load whistle, a few seconds later Killer and Leah came running looking tired "take them with you, they already know what the animal looks like but by their tired look they can use a break like you two kids" he said handing the leashes to Jake

"Sure dad" Jake replied taking the leashes and headed to the way of the exit with Joe behind him, for some unknown reason Jake felt a hot feeling in his stomach rising to his chest and by all the angry outburst he experienced he knew he was getting angry but knew well not to jerk at the leashes leading his two dogs, his mom was a veterinarian and would scold him for taking his anger out at his dogs who done their best to get that animal. But what Joe said next made him snap

"I sure hope that werewolf is long gone soon, it would be a nightmare to live in a place with one around" Joe said acting like he didn't say anything out of line while looking around as if cautious that the creature would come back

"There is no such thing as a fucking werewolf got it, so keep those crappy thoughts to yourself get it Fenton!" Jake snapped at his friend looking totally pissed off

"What the fuck are you pissed off about, it's obvious of what that thing is Jake, you saw that thing yourself and you know there such thing like that doesn't exist!" Joe said pissed off looking at his angered friend but kept his distance from him knowing that Jake could punch him in the face any chance he had when he was angered,

Jake calmed down by taking deep breaths and looked somewhat less angry and cracked his neck "sorry, I didn't know what came over me, I should get going and so should you" Jake said getting his dogs in the car as he got in the driver seat looking serious and started his car.

Joe was left alone as he watched the car disappear and then he heard a slight howl that made him rush off to his car back home. But he never put the thought of what could happen to his friend Jake after being bitten by what he was considered at what he saw: a werewolf.

o0o

It was twelve ó clock and Jake felt restless and uneasy; he kept tossing and turning feeling a stomach ache but dismissed it. Finally he got up and went to the bathroom feeling in total pain and looked in the bathroom mirror and what looked back at him were gold brown eyes instead of his dark ones,

Jake shut his eyes closed thinking he was seeing things but the pain had gotten worse and he let out a load groan bumping into things in his room waking Leah up and she looked up with sleepy eyes her surroundings and looked scared to see her master's form change completely, she runned to the door scratching it and missing the door knob several times until she opened it and ran out of the room whimpering.

His mom headed to the stairs woken by hearing things breaking coming from his room and seemed more worried when she saw Leah running for the back yard door to the confinement dog house in where Killer slept; she started running up the stairs when she heard him starting to scream in pain.

When she got to the upper level of the house she saw his three sisters were already awake wondering what was happening in his room but they didn't think of going in there so she walked to the door that somehow already closed and she opened it slightly "Jake, honey are you alright" she asked looking in his bedroom but turned completely shocked at what she saw,

A wolf like creature morphed involuntarely into a giant black wolf standing on the bed shaking uncontrolably as if he didn't know what was going on around the completely messed up room, her gasp made him turn his head and look at her letting out a growl that made her shut the door once he took a step off the bed.

She looked completely in shock making her daughters and husband worried "what's wrong? Is he alright what happened" Jacqueline asked looking at her mother wondering what was going on in her little brother's bedroom when she heard a loud growl come from inside the bedroom

"He's he's..." Mrs. Chavarria stuttered but couldn't let out the words to tell them what was going on in there and what was it that she saw; Mr. Chavarria didn't wait for his distressed wife to say anything and headed to the bedroom as his three daughters told their mother to take deep breaths.

Adan looked at the giant wolf that was growling at him seeming to not regonize his father at all. Adan left the room as soon as he got in there and went to his bedroom downstairs to get his gun assuming that the wolf was the animal Jake and Joe saw earlier, when he came back with the gun and headed to the bedroom door his wife stopped him "you can't shoot him Adan" she said distress replaced with anger looking at her husband

"Juliana I have to, that's the animal that's been killing people, as much as you love animals that thing is a monster" he said looking stern at his wife

"That monster is our son Adan" she said making him look baffled at what she said and their daughters look shocked "and don't say I lost my mind Adan I saw it with my own eyes and that wolf is our son" she continued with an arched eyebrow with her hands on her hips waiting to see what her husband would say

"Are you serious that that thing is our son?" he said putting his gun aside and looked at their three daughters who looked unsure of their mother's explanation, Jakes sisters weren't like many girls at their school, they loved horror movies as much as Jake did and many other stuff many girls would consider scary but this situation made them scared and worried wondering in what was going on with their brother

"What, would you want to think a giant wolf ate our son?" Juliana said looking skeptical at Adan with her hands on her hips assuming that's what the man was actually thinking about at the moment

"Well…" he started looking at the four girls around him and cleared his throat "if that wolf really is Jake, how did he become like that, because as far as I'm concerned I don't remember my son being a giant wolf" he said and looked at his daughters for an explanation knowing they had knowledge of such things

"Maybe….I don't want to sound crazy, but maybe that thing Jake and Joe saw was a…werewolf" Jen said looking at her dad knowing he would be the first to reprimand her and looked at her sister Jessie for her to continue

"He did say he was bitten by that thing, that's the only explanation of why he's like that" Jessie said looking at her parents for any reaction

"Are you sure, it's probably something else…" Juliana said but was interrupted by her oldest child Jacqueline

"Ma there's no other explanation of why Jakes a giant wolf, you and all of us have to face the fact that Jake is a werewolf" Jacqueline said looking at her parents with a serious look on her face "now the only thing we have to think about is how we get him back to normal" she said and looked kind of unsure not sure how on earth they were going to do that

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Adan asked looking at them but they simply shrugged, they stood there thinking ignoring the low growling coming from the room and the sound of large pawing sound at the door as cracks started to be heard on the wood

"Danny" Juliana said looking at them with a smile on her face "Danny can help us out" she continued and waited for a response from any of them

"Ma, I'm pretty sure Mr. Fenton can't help us out, he deals with ghost not werewolves, ¿remember?" Jen said looking at her mother as if she were crazy

"Then who else are going to go to, as far as I know Mr. Fenton is the only one who's dealt with things like this, and I don't want my Jake to be a werewolf forever" she said looking serious and yet looked worried over her sons sake.

"Danny it is, Jul you call Dan, me and the girls are going to get Jake in the car" Adan said looking like the serious police he is and motioned his daughters who looked slightly frighten to deal with their werewolf brother but went for the door as Juliana went downstairs to call Mr. Fenton.

When Juliana called the Fenton's phone number as she expected the butler who sounded tired but kept his professional tone answered the phone _"hello this is Fenton's residence this is Andrew speaking, how may I help you_?" the butler asked on the other line

"Andrews its Mrs. Chavarria, I need to talk to Danny please its urgent" Juliana replied looking and sounding completely worried

"_Well good morning Mrs. Chavarria, but I think you have to think of calling later, Mr. Fenton doesn't like being woke up at 1:30 in the morning"_ Andrews said keeping his professional tone in keep from his tired one

"Please Andrews, I need to talk to him, it's for Jake's sake, something is wrong with him" Juliana pleaded almost sounding close to tears hoping the butler would give in

"_Well alright, if it's something Mr. Fenton has to be involved I'll let you speak to him, hold on one moment please" _He replied and seconds later she heard the phone be put down and footsteps fading until a few minutes later a pair of footsteps came stomping and she heard rustling noises

"_What do you want at this fucking hour Juliana?"_ Danny answered sounding totally and utterly pissed off to be woken at an early hour _"I have things to do later Jul so you better make this quick" _he continued still sounding pissed off

"Don't give me that tone; it's about Jake he's in need of your help Dan" she replied in a scolding way she made when her kids cussed, ignoring the crashing sounds and insults coming from her husband "he's not himself today and it's not human normal" Juliana continued

_"What's wrong?"_ Danny asked putting his tone in a more curios one wondering in what could be wrong with the guy who had 'I can take care of myself' attitude that required his help

"You know about that animal that's been killing people around town? Yeah well it's a werewolf and it bit Jake making him one, and we don't know who to turn to and we thought that you can help him, please Danny can you help Jake?" Juliana said noticing the babbling and the pleading in her voice and waited for him to answer

_"Well I don't know much about werewolves…but I think I could help you with Jake"_ he said making her sigh in relief _"I think you should bring him over now since I lost all sense off feeling tired"_ Danny continued sounding a bit amused about his now lack of sleepiness

"Oh thank you Dan god bless you, Adan and the girls are...I think trying to get Jake in the car, well be right over, adios" Juliana said and hung up once he said bye and went to her husband and kids only to find Jake sitting who didn't look pleased at all as Adan and the girls pushing him into moving which made Juliana put her hands on her hips and looked at them with a scolding look

"Ay Adan you're the one who gave the order and you couldn't even move your own son into coming downstairs? Vamos Jake vete al auto vamos a llevarte a la casa de Joe" she said ordering Jake using Spanish **(translation: Go to the car Jake, were taking you to Joe's house)** at this Jake stood up on all four legs and went walking gloomily and growled at his sisters who were making sure he'd keep walking, when they froze with fear backing up to give him his personal space he turned around and went down the stairs and let out a bark implying he was already waiting at the door.

o0o

Jen and Jessie looked around the front yard to see if no one was around and went back inside the house "the coast is clear" Jen said looking at her parents as they opened the two doors so Jake could get out "the bastard Mendozas aren't awake" she continued making her mother look at her with a scolding look on her face

"Jennifer Natalie Chavarria Aguilar as much as we hate those neighbors, you aren't allowed to use such language" Juliana said still looking at her daughter with a scolding look, she went outside and went to the family car that leaning from behind where Jake was put in and wished them good luck as Adan started the car, the three girls were about to get in until their father told them

"You girls have to stay here, no complaints, you guys have school tomorrow alright" he said ignoring the complaints and huffs as he left the house and headed to Danny's that was only fourteen blocks away from theirs.

**I very much beg for an opinion, DP fans i assure you Danny would be mentioned in most of the story**

**please tellme if you like this story **


	3. Chapter 2

**To help you understand the werewolf image and didnt get it, anyone who has seen the movie "Van Helsing" thats the same werewolf image im using for my story, the only difference is that the werewolves in my story can change into the wolf like creature to a giant wolf**

**please enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Adan was driving through the dark streets of his friend's neighborhood checking once in a while if there were no house lights on, of course he knew people wouldn't be up at this hour but he couldn't help just making sure that no one would notice the large black wolf like creature in the trunk of his car.

It only made him feel weary to see in how much his son's form has changed, he figured that Jake could morph from a giant wolf to a massive human wolf like creature, it crept him out a little in how Jake grew alot of fur all over his body, how a large muzzle took place on his face and the doberman like ears that twitched at the sounds around him. He wasnt afraid of what his son had turned into, but he couldnt help wonder what the discontroled monster could do if Adan turned his back against him, that only made him shudder

He was so busy looking ahead of the streets he didn't wonder why his son was looking out the window at the full moon, Jakes gold eyes were so fixated on the moon until he noticed the familiar house neighboring the Fenton's and Jake let out a whine, of course Adan knew his son was thinking about Frida as that was the house she lived in. He also knew what was going on through Jake's mind

"Don't worry about it Jake, you know Frida well enough to know that she would never leave your side" Adan said looking through the mirror but he felt kinda bewildered when he only got a low growl in response; of course he knew how much Jake loved Frida, he knew Jake would risk his own life to save hers, to Jake nothing else in the world mattered to him except that girl who always made him smile. Even though Frida's house was right next to Joe's, his house was large enough to seem like an entire block large;

they stopped by the gate of the Fenton mansion and waited till it opened, seconds later the gold yellow gate opened letting the car through, once they reached the large mansion Danny was already waiting outside drinking a cup of coffee and watched as Adan put the car on park and took the keys out. Once he got out Adan noticed Joe was already awake and was sitting on the doorsteps looking curios of what this could be about.

"Juliana sounded urgent on the phone Adan, what could possibly cause your wife such distress?" Danny said acting like Juliana haven't told him anything but did notice the slight shuffle noise that was coming from the back of the car, Joe sat up and waited for the man to say something and explain why he was here at an early hour, Adan scratched behind his neck and went to the trunk of his car and unlocked it backing away from it to give Jake space to come out, Danny and Joe stood shocked when they saw the giant wolf and backed away when he started growling at them

"He doesn't like people staring at him, you guys should know that" Adan said telling Jake to behave and looked at the other two waiting for someone to say something, Jake stood there and looked at them as he were going to kill someone and straiten out his large shoulders making him look bigger in size, Joe saw this move and recognized it the moment the giant wolf done it. Jake always made the same move when he was about to fight with some guy showing them just how much bigger he was, Joe looked at Adan

"Please don't tell who I think it is" he said and looked at Jake who looked somewhat irritated by the stares he was getting, Danny looked surprised at him and let out a sigh and took a step closer to Jake making him take a step away from the older man "you mean that thing we saw was actually a werewolf?" Joe asked looking shocked and freaked out but looked a little baffled that he was actually right for once

"Well, seems we are in some situation aren't we Jake" Danny said looking at Jake, the giant wolf let out a scoff and sat down even still much taller than the three men he looked simply grumpy "I need to take some test first, that will make it much easier to know how to make a cure without hurting the guy, come on" he said going to the house and beckoned them to follow. Jake was behind his dad when two dobermans were growling at him, he stood his full hieght and roared at them making the two dogs run off whimpering, Danny and Adan looked shocked and suprised and Joe tried his best not to luagh when Jake went walking past them but the glare he gave them told them not to comment about it.

They walked through the halls of the mansion until they reached Danny's study, Danny walked up to his desk to the computer typing something and suddenly a door that wasn't seen when they came in opened revealing a dark hall way, Danny was the first to go in and was followed by Joe stopping telling them to follow.

Jake was a bit uncomfortable of his surroundings seeing that it was a giant lab with a few weapons here and there, tables holding unfinished experiments and on one wall stood a giant portal, Jake let out a whine of discomfort and confusion and looked at Danny "well before we get started let me just get one thing settled…Joe go to bed you have school" Danny said looking at his son with a stern look

"What, oh come on man, do I have to" Joe replied but Danny just pointed to the door with a raised eyebrow, Jake if he was human would have laughed at his best friends indignant looking face as he left for the exit but before he left

"Oh and before you do, you can't tell anyone about this" Danny said looking at his son and then looked at Adan "we can't let anyone know about this right Adan" he said looking at Jake's dad, Adan stood there considering the question before answering

"Only people Jake trust could know, but I don't want a lot of people getting involved" he said looking serious and stood there looking at Jake "of course we both know Frida should know, since she would like always become concerned about Jake's behavior" Adan said showing a small smile before noticing Jake's head turned toward a certain direction with his ears pricked forward and started growling baring his sharp teeth at the direction he heard the noise and let out a long howl making the people around him cover their ears

"What's up with him?" Joe asked looking at Jake who stopped howling and looked skittish and nerved as he stared at the same direction as if waiting for someone to answer back, a few seconds later a faint howl was heard but seemed low for the three to hear but it was obvious Jake had heard because he arched his back and slammed his body against the nearest wall barking "he's acting like a raged mutt" Joe said looking as his friend kept barking and growling but made no attempt to make a run for it. Danny cleared his throat and looked at them

"He's communicating with that other werewolf, that werewolf probably said something that pissed him off that's why he's like that and it's a good thing these walls are sound proof" Danny said and looked at Jake who sat there looking at the same direction and though faced away from the three they could see the raged look on his face, Adan let out a sigh and looked at his angered son who soon looked like a worried sick lonesome pup and let out a whine and put his head down resting his head on his forelegs closing his eyes "He's tired, ill set things up around here and ill start working later, Adan want to stay over or are you going back home?" He said looking at his friend who was in a moment of thought and cracked his neck showing the resemblance between the father and son

"As we all know Jake doesn't like being treated like a child, but Jul would probably nag at me for leaving our son alone so I'll stay" Adan replied still looking at his son with worried eyes and cleared his throat and looked at Joe with a serious look seeming not to like showing signs of weakness as much as his son did "Joseph, when you go to school make sure the girls haven't spread this to Frida or your friends, you and I both know Jake would want to talk to Frida about this and your friends aren't the best at keeping secrets, now as your father said, go to bed" he said looking at Joe with a serious look and smiled at Joes nod and indignant look and left the room.

Danny and Adan fixed things around the lab careful not to bother the sleeping wolf who morphed back to the human wolf looking creature he is who kept twitching his pointy ear at the faint noise of howls but didn't bother to answer back only suffering through streams of nightmares.

o0o

Jake woke up looking around the unfamiliar guest room with a extreme headache and noticed his pajamas were ripped up to his mid thigh and saw Andrews coming in the room with a tray of food looking at the young man with a smile on his face "well good morning Mr. Chavarria, glad to see that your finally awake, Mr. Fenton and your father will be waiting for you in the lab once you finish your breakfast" the old butler said looking at Jake as he placed the tray on Jake's lap, Jake looked at Andrew strangely and took a sip of his orange juice

"Andrew, what am I doing here and how did I get here?" Jake asked looking at the older man who straighten up his tie and cleared his throat, he waited a moment and finally saw Andrew about to speak when the phone in the bedroom started ringing and Andrew answered it looking at Jake as if unsure he should answer the young man's question. After a few moments on the phone Andrew hung the phone and looked at Jake

"Your father and Mr. Fenton would answer your questions, once you get changed of course" Andrew said motioning to the small pile of clothes laying on the armchair close by and headed to the door with the empty tray in his hands and closed the door behind him leaving Jake alone in the fairly large guest room. Jake got up and got changed in a blue grayish t shirt he was sure enough didn't belong to him nor Joe and a pair of denim jeans and black converses. Jake looked at his wrist as if expecting to see his silver watch and remembered it was on the nightstand in his room.

He walked to Danny's study somehow not sure why he was entering a place he wasn't allowed to be in unless he was asked, he saw an open doorway and looked inside "Mr. Fenton?" he called and went inside

"Come in Jake" Danny answered from farther inside the hall, Jake walked until he reached the large lab and looked around somewhat amazed of his surroundings and saw his dad and Danny talking until they noticed him Adan smiled at his son

"so this is what you hide in your study" Jake said looking amused at Mr. Fenton and looked at him strangely when he wrote something on a fancy notebook muttering something like _"no memory"_ and looked at his dad as if questioning him but his dad simply shrugged "so what's up? Better hurry up because I'm probably late for classes" he said sitting on a chair close by and looked at the two adults

"Your not going to school" his dad said looking at his son with a serious look on his face "not for while that is" he continued and looked at his son's confused expression

"Why not?" Jake asked looking at his dad and looked at Danny who seemed to be looking for an appropriate way to answer the young man's question, Jake was getting irritated with the long silence and snapped "I asked why not?" he asked again looking pissed off ignoring his father's warning look and Danny spoke

"Well, because you're a danger to the school, I mean sure before you could somewhat control yourself with your anger, but now you could maybe kill someone" Danny said looking at Jake who looked somewhat more ticked off now standing up "you don't remember what happened last night do you?" Danny asked looking at the fuming guy; Jake stood strait and cracked his neck

"That is my problem about school not yours and second no I don't have any idea of what happened last night or how I ended up in your house" Jake replied ignoring his father's scolding look of the lack of respect he had toward an adult and looked at Danny "care to explain" he said looking at Danny still looking pissed off

"You were bit by a werewolf, your dad bring you here so I can help you" Danny replied looking at Jake as if expecting him to say something, Jake only looked like a grown up reprimanding a child's beliefs and shook his head looking at Danny

"Seriously Mr. Fenton, you actually believe in that kind of stuff, I watch movies of werewolves and vampires all the time and I don't walk around saying they exist, you're starting to sound like Joe" Jake said looking at the man like he were crazy and sat back down and looked at them. Danny looked at Adan as if wondering how to convince the young man he was telling the truth

"Alright, you don't believe me? fine. but in my opinion I have never seen a teenager with fangs as large as yours" Danny said lifting Jakes top lip to reveal slightly larger fangs than he had before and his gums slightly black and dog like, Jake moved from Danny's hand staring at him oddly and looked at his dad who looked serious "and by that I sure never seen a teenager with blackish dog like gums either" Danny moved away from Jake and walked to a giant block of metal "oh and I almost forgot, a teenager that can hold ten tons of metal" Danny said, at this he threw the giant block at Jake who caught the block easily and was holding it in the air and put it down and looked at them

"This isn't funny" Jake said looking at the two with a harsh look and took a deep breath

"We're not laughing, Jake as much as I hate to say it myself…you becomed a werewolf yourself when you got bit by that animal" Adan said looking at his son looking more worried than usual and motioned to follow Danny to one of the counters that held a microscope and beckoned him to look in it. The DNA looked normal than usual but what made the total difference was there were brown speckled spots here and there all over the DNA "Mr. Fenton took blood test of your DNA and that's what showed" he said, Jake looked away from the microscope looking at it with disgust and over what he has become, but what ran through his mind was he kept wondering what Frida would think of what he's become

"Now what am I going to do?" Jake asked as if there were no hope for him to turn back to normal, he looked at Danny and his dad and waited for an answer and ran his hand threw his dark messy hair and sighed sitting back on the chair "so what's the plan?" he asked looking at Danny and his dad

"You could still go back home and other places but under someone's supervision and you are to come here before sunset alright, I'll be working on the cure and research on that werewolf" Danny said with a serious look on his face, sure Jake can do that he can have Frida supervise him, until she finds out that is

Jake excused him self and went heading to the back yard thinking of what his girlfriend would think of him, of course Frida loved him with all her heart and showed concern for him and he knew it. But she was scared of werewolves and that kind of stuff, what would she think of him when she found out he became a werewolf

Suddenly Jake felt a vibration in his pants and stuck his hand in his pocket to find his cell phone and saw he had a new message from Frida, he clicked on it _here goes nothing _he thought and read the message

_Hey baby, where are you? You didn't come by at my house, are you okay? _Is what the message said and he sighed, he text an answer back knowing she would freak out and think something is wrong if he didn't

_I'm okay babe it's just something has come up and I can't go to school for a while, ill explain later but not today alright love you. Jake. _He pressed send and shook with anger and crushed the cell phone to pieces. He hated it when he had to do something like this to her, when they got together they promised they will tell each other everything that happened to one another, he couldn't stand keeping secrets from her.

**o0o**

**Hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 3

Frida kept wondering in what happened to Jake, the last time he texted her he said something has come up and he couldn't go to school, she didn't know where he was so she asked Joe but he told her nothing, he just ignored her, when she asked his sisters if he was okay Jen told her he had mono and she couldn't visit but she felt they were hiding something and it was the same with his parents. She couldn't help but worry wondering if her boyfriend was okay and Lily, Joe's twin sister tried to assure her the guy was okay.

She walked through the halls feeling insecure and unprotected without his large overprotective presence around her and ignored the winks guys were giving her and the whistling, she knew these guys were thinking that Jake had left her and they took every chance to flirt with her. Frida walked through the school parking lot heading for the bus until a tall guy blocked her path "hey cutie, what have you been up to?" the guy said obviously hitting on her

Frida knew who this guy was and sneered at him the instant she saw him, his name was Chad Banks quarter back of the football team, he thinks that with his good looks he could get any girl he wanted, and unfortunatly Frida was always his target. He had blond hair like her and brown eyes and had a lean but muscle toned body, and even though Jake was captain of the soccer team it was clear he was more muscular than Chad "what do you say we go over my place and have a little fun" he said winking at her,

at this she slapped him on the face and walked off until he yanked her by the arm and pushed her against his car and looked pissed off, if he done this in front of Jake he would end up breathing through a tube, he glared at her not noticing the sound of running tires of a black camaro or the raged guy storming toward them "your man Jake isn't here to protect you darling" at this the guy revealed to be Jake yanked Chad away from her and punched his face as Frida sprinted behind Jake

People gathered to watch the fight witnessing as Jake broke Chad's nose and some thought they saw a tooth flying right out of his mouth, they cringed as Jake slammed Chad's head against the white car making him fall on the ground, Jake walked up to him as if ready to beat him up even more but kneeled down and grabbed Chad's hair making Chad look at him "you get near my girl, hurt her in any way and ill make sure that will be the last thing you do" Jake muttered in a dangerous way and to Chad's horror his eyes were gold and wolf like filled with hate and anger "got it?" he said still grabbing his blonde hair and let it go when the scared guy nodded

Jake got up and made everyone run off by glaring at them and walked up to Frida pulling her in his arms shaking with anger but calmed a little by the sound of her voice, he let out a growl and glared at Chad making the guy stand up quickly and got in his car and left the parking lot, he turned back to Frida and put his head in the crook of her neck and held her closely as she gripped his shirt "where have you been Jake?" she asked but he simply ignored her by kissing her lightly on her lips and led her to his car

"Come on" he said opening the door for her and drove out of the school parking lot heading to his house.

* * *

As they entered Jake's room she noticed several things were missing from his room and a few things were broken but took that out of mind but she kept wondering why he bring her here, they only had done it occasionally when their families weren't home and Frida felt a different behavior coming from Jake, she narrowed her eyes and looked at him and he looked like an undecided person "Jake what's going on?" Frida asked looking at her boyfriend waiting for an answer; he shook his head and took a deep breath and looked at her "what's going on?" she asked again seeing that he wouldn't answer

"I'm not sure if I should tell you" Jake said looking at her with a scared look, she then noticed his mother had the same look when she came by and asked to see him _what are they afraid of _she thought and barely noticed the tears forming in her blue eyes

"Jake you can tell me anything, you can trust me" she said hearing the wavering in her voice and few tears slid down her face wondering why Jake wouldn't tell her what's wrong thinking he didn't trust her, he let out a sigh and frowned seeing the tears on her face

"I trust you, but I - i ju - I just can't " Jake said looking at with a worried look on his face and to a step closer to her making her take a step back "please Frida I want you to understand" he continued looking at her

"How can I understand if you won't tell me what's wrong Jake?" Frida said heading to the door walking backwards keeping her eyes on Jake "I'm tired of all this secrecy Jake, Joe won't tell me anything, your sisters say you're sick and they look like their hiding something and it's the same with your parents, I can't stand these lies anymore" she said tears running down her clear face as he walked closer,

She noticed many things different from him, he walked like a predator stalking his prey, he looked more sturdier than before and he looked like someone who hasn't been sleeping well and what got even more confused, the color of his eyes, they seem to be a goldish drak brown instead of the dark color they used to be

"Frida please" Jake said taking a step toward her she shook her head and opened the door and was about to get out until he slammed the door shut placing his hands on the door leaving her between him and the door, she looked at him and was scared by the glare he was giving her and the sneer of his lips slightly revealing the tip of sharp canines, she only seen him give that glare to guys he was fighting with and the look meant 'don't mess with me' she let out a shaky breath and looked scared that he never had this behavior toward her before

Jake noticed the feared look on her face and the tears running down her chin and his face soften and pulled her into a hug putting his head in the crook of her neck as she gripped his shirt as she let out a deep breath trying to ease her fear away knowing he wouldn't do her any harm, he kissed her cheek kissing away the tears on her face and she let out a giggle, the way he was kissing her face reminding her of a lovesick puppy

He looked at her with a way that told her to forgive him for the way he reacted toward her "Frida I'm - I'm sorry…I didn't mean to react that way I swear, it's just I've been having a hard time that's all…I" she kissed him to make him stop talking, as the kiss turned deeper he pushed her against the door and kissed her hungrily as he pulled her closer to him as she gripped his shirt, he flicked his toung at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted, their tongs' battling for dominance so she gave up on the battle letting him take the control, she gasped a little as his grip on her tighten, she always felt breath taken when she kissed her boyfriend and thought she felt the tips of sharp canines on her lower lip, she didnt care at all.

They continued kissing for a couple of minutes before separating completely breathless, Jake held her close to him taking in the scent of her honey almond conditioner she always used. Frida seemed hidden in the arms of her muscular boyfriend for she was rather petite and small; she noticed he had the long sleeves of his black shirt pulled down unlike the rolled up style he usually had them, even though it was the middle of March and it was still cold, that never stopped Jake from rolling up his sleeves

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Frida asked looking at him with her blue eyes; Jake let her go for a moment and looked like he was in a moment of thought and looked at her for a moment and then pulled up his left sleeve revealing a bite mark practically covering his whole lower arm, it looked deeply cut as if most of his arm was bitten but by the looks of it's the wound was healing every minute. Frida gasped at the sight and looked at him with worried eyes "Ja- Jake what happened to your arm? Did that animal you were after did that? Are you okay?" She asked babbling like crazy still looking at the wound on his arm

"Yeah, that thing did this to me. But it wasn't an animal, it was…" Jake stopped and looking serious at her as she looked confused, he stepped in front of her and took a deep breath "it was a werewolf" he said and looked at her shocked look and shook her head as if recovering from an attack

"Jake this isn't funny, there is no…"Frida said looking scared but was interrupted by Jake

"Frida you know me well enough to know that I don't joke around, and this is something that I'm not making jokes about alright" Jake said looking at her in a serious dark way that made her shiver with giddiness. But she then realized her boyfriend's words, if that thing running through the city is a werewolf and it bit Jake that would make him

"Wait you mean…you mean you're a-…" she was practically stuttering her words out before Jake spoke

"A werewolf, yeah that I am, that's why I haven't gone to school in the past two days or why my family has been acting that way" he said looking at her as she looked shocked and confused, he was a werewolf and he haven't even told her, but now it wasn't the time to think of what she wanted, her boyfriend needed all the support he could get, but was he going to be like this forever, was anyone going to help him.

She walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close wrapping his muscular arms around her as her hands slipped down to his chest "why this had to happen to you?" she said face buried in his broad chest listening to his steady heart beat, he kissed her hair and as if he were reading her mind

"Mr. Fenton is helping out, he says he could help me with this" Jake said brushing some of her blonde hair away from her face and looked relieved "but before he does that, I have to stop that monster, he has been telling me that he won't stop until he gets what he wants and I don't really remember what he's after" he said looking serious and determined

Frida shook her head and looked at him with worried eyes "Jake you - you can't, what if that thing hurts you, and it's a monster he won't…" she was interrupted by him pinching her lip

"So am I Frida, I'm the only one around here that can stop him, and I'm not letting any more people getting killed alright?" he said letting go of her lip looking serious still and looked at the clock that had a crack on the screen "I should take you back home" and lead her out of the room.

* * *

When the car stopped in front of her house she looked at him with a curios look on her face "so where exactly do you go when you…you know change?" Frida asked looking at her boyfriend waiting for an answer

"To Mr. Fenton's place, I want to make sure I won't hurt anyone you know" he said opening the door for her as she got out of the car and looked at him.

She nodded and was about to walk away until she turned around and hugged him and felt his arms wrap her waist and put his head in the crook of her neck "I don't want to hurt no one…especially you" Jake murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek

"I know you won't" she replied separating from the hug and smiled at him before kissing him goodbye and went to the house before looking and waved at him as he returned it with a smile before looking up as if checking the sun position and left to his car.


	5. Chapter 4

The large black werewolf that was Jake lay in the ghost lab twitching from nightmares as Danny worked on information he needed, so far he had the blood pressure of the young man, the current weight and the temperature, everything about the young man changed drastically. He stayed up with the restless werewolf making sure everything would stay in tact, even if he was extremely tired himself.

Danny found a way to keep the wolf like creature stay put and in control but he never managed to stop those streams of nightmares that was haunting the young man for a while. Jake lay there not being able to control what was going through his mind, he heard that werewolf's menacing messages every night but he could only remember small part of what he heard.

_(Dream sequence)_

_The scene was of medieval times in a castle and everything was quiet and weary as the sun began to set and the moon ready to take its place_

_Jake was sharing a bed with Frida enjoying the peace between them knowing well it would only last a while, he looked at her with a weak smile taking in her appearance; her long blonde hair was let loose fanning over her pillow as she wore a pure white long night gown completely obvious the bulge on her stomach as she smiled at him looking peaceful and happy not caring what so ever of what her partner would become._

_He stood up and looked out the window to see the full moon and looked back at her with a pleading look telling her to leave and save herself and the child she was carrying in her small frame. Once he looked back outside his dark eyes were replaced by golden ones and his body started shaking like crazy_

"_Jake?" the sound of her melodic voice only made him scream in pain as bones cracked changing his whole form, he looked at her with raging eyes as she backed for the door_

"_Leave now!" he yelled at her as she ran out of the room hearing nothing but his pain filled screams as she ran down the castle stairs. She only made it to the entrance of the woods when she heard large footsteps behind her, at this she started running and heard the footsteps were at a running step also._

_She only made it to a tall dark pine tree when she got tired out and looked scared at the giant wolf like form in front of her taking a step closer to her looking at her with evil gold eyes, she looked back at him with pleading eyes as she put a hand on her swollen stomach "Jake please don't do this, its me remember?" Frida said begging the giant black wolf like creature_

_It was obvious that he didn't show any mercy toward her or the unborn child as he circled her ignoring her pleas he growled showing his sharp white teeth and lunged at her as she screamed_

_(End of dream)_

Jake sat up screaming in horror making Danny who fell asleep tumble and fall off his chair, when Danny walked up to Jake he was already back in human form shaking from the horrible visions he had with his head in his hands "Jake are you alright?" Dan asked looking at the young man who was shaking completely and he heard the quivering in his breathing as if he were crying,

Danny only known Jake since the young man was four but he knew him very well that it would take a lot to try and scare the guy and that he never saw tears coming from the teen, he also knew what his dream was about and how it affected Jake that he might think of himself as a killer, caring so much for his girlfriend it would scare him to death if anything or anyone tried killing her especially if it were himself

"I cant take this anymore" Jake said in a low quivering voice only later replaced by anger "if that monster is after Frida, ill do whatever it takes to destroy his existence and even if I have to do that now" he said looking more determined than ever before.

"Jake you don't even know this werewolf's human identity, if the werewolf is after Frida the only smart thing to do is keep a watch out and keep a constant guard on her" Danny said talking to the determined young man as he changed in a pair of dark jeans and black shirt along with his black leather jacket and his combat boots and started to the exit "Jake, consider it, if you do find out his human identity, how are you going to deal with him" he asked looking as the teen stopped and looked at the man with his casual stern look he usually had

"Dan, you heard rumors from Joe…you know I can practically kill someone with my bare hands, even before I turned into a werewolf, so it would be a piece of cake to get rid of him" Jake said keeping his stern look, Danny knew it was true, many times the guy was close to killing a teen boy who would provoke him and put him in a fit of anger, he was so close to this many times he even got sued for it and currently goes to anger management classes and therapy

"What makes you think he's after your girlfriend?" Dan asked changing the subject and looked as the teen tensed up as if he didn't want to remember the dream he always has every night

"You know I always end up dreaming killing my girlfriend in werewolf form every night, I never told you that in the dream I felt possessed by that monster and it always took chase after Frida and not anyone else, every time he's sending me messages that he would never stop until he gets what he wants…and its killing Frida" Jake said sounding very weary as if the idea was killing him, and to tell you the truth. It was.

"Are you sure about that?" Danny asked looking at Jake

"Think about it, why is it that out of everyone he attacked and killed I'm the only one he spared and thought in spreading lycanthropy to me instead of killing me like the others?" he said looking dead serious "I'm not sure what he wants from me or why it seem to only want to make me suffer by going after Frida, but even so I'm not going to stand here and wait for the moment he decides to attack" he said sounding as if anger was taking over him,

Jake is known at school for being overprotective of his girlfriend and would do anything to a guy who tried disrespecting her or harm her

"I'm in this with you Jake, but you have to be ready for the attack, you only have few days of being a werewolf, and we don't know how long this guy has been one himself. Even though you are a skilled fighter and could break a guys nose with one punch, that werewolf has a lot of experience in being a one and might be able to outwit you, one wrong move you make and he could find it as an opportunity and might kill you" Danny said sounding as serious as Jake,

he hated to admit it but he knew that Danny was right, he had a strong muscular built and could take down any guy he faces but he knew it should take more than muscle power to take down this monster, it also required skill and knowledge in what you were doing, he could be blinded by anger easily and lose control of his actions

"Alright, I'll train and work out, but if that freak comes within an inch close to hurting Frida I won't show any mercy toward him and ill kill him myself with no ones help got it?" he said looking at the older man,

Jake's attitude changed a lot within his change, he turned more aggressive than before, seemed to have something in him that scared the dogs in the house, lost all sense in respecting his elders and turned more wolf like: possessive, territorial and had a attitude that seemed to make him act like an Alfa wolf towards Frida

"Deal you can shred that monster into bloody pieces with no interference from me, its already going to be six, could you wake Joe while I busy myself with that cure of yours?" Dan asked looking at his gold watch and then looked at the young man

"Sure, I was going to talk to him about something anyway" Jake said heading out of the lab to upstairs to his friend's bedroom.

Jake walked in the large bedroom and walked toward the bed that had his friend sleeping; Jake cracked his neck before lifting up the double sized mattress with ease making Joe fall to the ground "what the-…" before having the mattress land on him.

Jake smirked seeming to enjoy seeing his childish friend get into a hissy fit, once Joe got out from under his mattress he looked at his friend in disbelief "what was that for?" he asked looking pissed off and looked at his friend

"Your dad told me to wake you up and I need to talk to you" Jake said looking at his friend as if nothing out of the ordinary happened as Joe put the big mattress back in its place

"Alright, what do you want wolfie?" Joe asked making Jake growl at him sneer revealing his sharp canines not liking the nickname at all, Joe seem to notice as well before holding his hands up in defense "okay okay, I take it back…jeez" he said looking like he hasn't gotten used to Jake's wolf like behavior yet "what is it?"

"I need you to look out for Frida" Jake said calming his nerves and waited for his friend to answer, even though he couldn't trust Joe to handle Frida, the Fenton boy was much powerful than himself having ghost powers and seemed to have a brother/sister relationship with Frida and cared enough to protect her when Jake cant be around

"Are you sure?" Joe asked looking at his friend no certain if Jake would change his mind or regret it if something bad happened to her

"You know how guys at the school are, and I can't be around her when there's classes right now, and she is somewhat fragile" he said looking at his friend hoping he would do as he was asked, he knew Frida was a strong girl that can manage him while in his angry state, but to him she was everything and couldn't stand a chance for her getting hurt

Joe seemed to understand how desperate Jake was to keep Frida safe from harm and he acted the same way toward his girlfriend Kim Stewart, that's the one thing the two had in common, they did everything in their power to keep the girls they loved safe and happy "don't worry, I'll keep her safe, you can count on me" he replied smiling

"Thanks man" Jake said smiling at his friend, after a few moments he didn't like the silence at all and cracked his neck "get ready for school" he said making it almost sound like an order and left the bedroom for Joe to get ready only the last thing he heard from the young halfa was

"Lucky dog gets miss classes" Jake of course ignored the comment and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Im starting to get grouchy without meaning to you know? I put hard work into this story and I don't get a single opinion from a reader?, i'm just god damn frustrated that no one would want to leave something in words of what they think to this story and i'm really disappointed, but even then that won't stop me from finishing this story.**

**I would appreciate reviews thank you very much, and i'm not holding a grudge against DP readers if that's what you think.**

**Enjoy :)**

**o0o**

When Jake walked into the fairly large dining room where the Fenton's ate breakfast, lunch and dinner he was only greeted by Mrs. Fenton and Joe's little sister Carly. He smiled when he saw Carly and decided very now and then that the girl wasn't a tad bit normal; for a girl who was in fifth grade and was gonna enter middle school this summer, she looked more like a teenager than a preteen

Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail but her head was covered by a brown stetson he always seen her wear along with a long white sleeve t shirt with a dark green flannel shirt on top she looked a lot like a cowgirl in the city

But that's not the strange thing in what he considered that made her odd; even though she was dressed appropriately for the winter, Carly never felt the cold air against her skin or the heat of the sun. Her only power she got from her dad was the ice ability but she was stuck as a human that didn't transform like her dad and older brother, sometimes her dad couldn't figure out what she was and it remained a mystery to the family

She looked at him with a teasing smile "good morning, big bad werewolf" she greeted as her mother send her a look that told her not to bother him over that, Jake just smiled at the ladies and grabbed the bacon on Carly's plate before answering

"Morning little vampire" he said greeting her by his nickname for her, he called her that for her pale and ice cold skin she has and he thought it was only fair that she could call him a werewolf since he always teased her by calling her vampire. Sam rolled her eyes at the two but seemed to go back to doing late work as she drank her coffee

"Ever heard of don't pick on someone else's plate?" Carly asked looking at him with an arched eyebrow as he ate the last piece of bacon he took, his appetite changed along with everything else, he started eating more meat than he usually did, even raw meat was in his new diet; but they had to keep him in control for a reason, only just yesterday at night his prey drive kicked in and he escaped to the back yard wanting to hunt down the horses far of in the back yard ranch.

If it weren't for Carly's overprotective nature toward the horses Jake might have had a foal for dinner, he ended up shivering all night as a punishment from the girl; Jake looked at her with an incredulous look before leaning in and looked at her with a arched eyebrow "ever heard of obeying your parents rules?" he smirked at her shocked look and smiled

"Touché" she said with an impressed look, she was the rebel of the family hardly listening to her parents orders; by the looks of it she seemed to forgive him over the horse incident or probably knew he didn't have control on the wolf instincts that battled against his human ones; Jake sat down at the table and took a sip from his mug of dark coffee and heard clicking footsteps heading this way

The instant Lily walked into the room with a smile on her face Carly made a disgusted noise and looked away from her older sister, the two Fenton siblings just never got along because of their differences, Lily was a high fashioned diva along with being a actress and hated the wide outdoors, she lived the celebrity life and welcomed it very nicely

Carly was the one with the western heart, wanting to live a normal life, heck no one even knew who she was except her family, friends and teachers. She was not interested in fashion or such but had interest in horseback riding, Danny and Sam were bewildered to their young daughters desire in life but they made her happy when they made a deal she would go to her mom's uncle's ranch in northern Nevada on each summer to visit her Nevadan friends who appreciated her and enjoy the life as a cowgirl

Jake seemed to be amused by the clash in the two siblings, of course this wasn't new to him, his sisters argued just as much as these two but instead of differences they fought over their belongings; Jake rolled his eyes at the thought of his two little sisters bickering all the time. Lily ignored her sister's glare and smiled at Jake "did you sleep well Jake?" she asked sitting next to him as a maid served her vegetarian breakfast and left

Jake scoffed and shuddered remembering his dream before answering her question "less likely, keep waking up screaming my lungs out" he replied drinking the last of his coffee in a gloomy dark way that somewhat scared Carly as she shrank lower in her chair and stared at him

"You should talk to a therapist, at least that would help somehow" Lily said looking concerned over her friend, at this Jake gave her a glare that might scare a child for life sneering at her with pure disgust of the idea he didn't notice he was growling as she moved her chair away from him, he noticed their mom looking at him as if she were ready to take action incase if he had a angry outburst

Sam looked at her daughter "Lily, that is the last thing Jake would want to do, he along with everyone who knows about it are keeping this a secret, alright?" she said with a serious look on her face as if she took secrets seriously and then looked at Jake with a calm look "Jake would you like more coffee?" she asked as a cook walked up to the table with a coffee pot

"No thank you, might as well save some for Dan, he's been up all night because of me" he replied sounding a little guilty and stood up just as Dan and Joe walked in "I'll be outside, if anyone needs me" Jake said about to head out before Carly spoke

"Stay away from the stables, wolfie" she said in a teasing way which Joe let out a small and low laugh but this time Jake didn't greet the joke

"Ha ha ha" he said in a sarcastic tone and left the room

o0o

Jake dozed snoring lightly in the guest room they let him use for his stay when he felt the presence of someone in the room he jumped growling at the intruder until he noticed it was Frida who looked surprised at his sudden attack, he relaxed and beckoned her closer as he stood up from the bed "sorry if I scared you, it was just a reflex I guess" Jake said rubbing the back of his neck as she gave him a peck on the lips and smiled at him

"Don't worry, if I can handle your angry outburst, i'm pretty sure I can handle this" she said with a smile on her face mentioning his angry outburst as if it weren't a big deal, she stood on her toes to reach the top his head as she smoothed his hair neatly as she always does and looked at him "ready to go the movies?" Frida asked smiling at him

"Are you going to put me on a leash or something?" he said jokingly looking down at his petite girlfriend

"I think you'll be a good dog" she said making him burst into laughter and put a muscular arm around her shoulder and grabbed his car keys, he let Danny know he was going out with his girlfriend to the movies and got in his car and left.

o0o

They were in the car heading to the movies while Jake drove the car Frida looked out the window looking at the things that past by until strait ahead she saw a young man not much older than Jaqueline who was staring at the car pass by not taking his brownish gold eyes off her,

she took in his appearance and thought he was just some guy who was lost or something, he wore a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off a pair of old bleached jeans and looked pretty normal to her, but what crept her out was the huge four scars running down his right arm, when he noticed she was looking at them he sneered revealing sharp canines like Jakes

Frida jumped and sat strait in her seat looking scared not even daring to look back at the guy "Babe, you okay?" Jake asked looking concerned at his girlfriend who looked terrified

"Huh?...oh yeah i'm fine, just thought I saw something that's all" Frida replied running her hand through her hair as Jake nodded his head and put his attention on the street ahead, when she looked back to where the strange guy was he was gone.

o0o

A couple hours later, Jake and Frida were walking out of the theater when she saw the same guy with the four scars looking at her and Jake from across the street, he seemed to be studying Jake and smiled as if he recognized him and then gazed his eyes on her, nothing showed in his eyes but pure cold sadistic cruelty and he smiled wickedly "Frida, Frida you okay? your shaking like crazy" Jake voice brought her attention away from the man and to her boyfriend who looked more concerned the first time and noticed she was gripping his arm and loosened her grip

"There's a guy looking at us, he's giving me the creeps" she said pointing to the man who hasn't moved from his spot as he studied the couple, Jake narrowed his eyes and put a protective arm around Frida and led her to the parking lot, as they walked toward the black car Jake's muscles tensed and let out a growl

He turned around to reveal the strange man just a few steps behind them, Jake moved Frida behind him blocking her out of the strangers view, she saw Jake's hands gripped into fist so tight they were shaking and his voice sounded more gruff and dangerous than normal "do you have a problem?" he said and Frida knew he was trying his best to keep from attacking the man

The man smirked seeming to know Jake was having a hard time controlling his anger before he spoke "you're more different than the last time I saw you, but than again it's only my second time encountering with you" he said showing a toothy smile showing his sharp canines, Jake narrowed his eyes as he looked at the stranger and sneered as the scent of another werewolf filled his nostrils

"You're the werewolf, what do want?" Jake spat out as his eyes turned wolf like and he growled at the stranger who smirked at the young man's new knowledge and took a quick look at Frida behind before being pushed back making him hit a garbage dump, when he stood up Jake was storming over to him as Frida walked quickly to the car

"Now now, do we have to use our aggressive nature to settle this Jacob?" he said running a rough hand through his dirty brownish blonde hair until he was lifted off his feet and looked down at Jake who looked more angry than before

"Answer my question you dirty mongrel" Jake snapped baring his sharp teeth as anger and rage brewed inside him, the guy kicked Jake on the stomach making the young man stumble back and let go of him, Jake was not affected by the kick and cracked his neck before he walked up to the stranger menacingly

"You want answers? Fine. Im Laurent Conner, but my reasons of being here isn't any of your business, you should be aware of your surroundings…if you're not, well you may lose a precious posetion" he said brushing off a banana peel from his shirt and saw how dangerously angry Jake just got, Laurent just tilted his head "my my, you do have a short temper, but may I warn you…things aren't what they seem" when Jake threw a broken bottle at Laurent the guy was gone.

Just to blow of some steam, Jake kicked the garbage dump leaving a dent and headed to his car where Frida was hiding from the fight, when he got in the car Frida looked scared and had her arms tight around herself and looked like she was about to cry,

Jake got out and walked to her side of the car opened the door and wrapped his arms around her setting her on his lap as she buried her face in his neck letting tears wet his jacket "shh shh, it's okay…he's gone now" Jake said in a soft voice calming his girlfriends fear "I won't let him hurt you, I promise" he said kissing her hair and set her down when she calmed down.

o0o

Since it was only half moon the only thing that changed about Jake were his eyes, they remained gold brown and wolf like, Frida didn't seem concerned about it but she wondered what her dad's reaction would be when he saw them.

Jake being an over protective boyfriend walked Frida to the door just to make sure, they stopped in front on the porch and Frida looked at his eyes…she shivered and put a weak smile "you'll probably scare the living daylights out of dad when he sees your eyes" she said smothering a laugh at the thought of her dad freaking out

"Hey your dads a doctor, he seen worse" Jake said smiling happy that his girlfriend has past her shock but he was still worried about what may happened if he left her alone, his thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened revealing a blonde man

"Jacob, haven't seen you in a while" he said as his British accent savored every word, Jake's godfather was born in England and pretty much never got rid of the accent…Joe sometimes said he couldn't understand a word the man said

Jake looked at the doctor strait in the eye before answering "I've been pretty busy lately sir" and noticed his godfather staring at his eyes with pure shock and curiosity until he was elbowed by Frida

"Dad its rude to stare remember?" she said scolding her father who looked embarrassed and cleared his throat "I'll see you tomorrow okay since its Saturday" she said smiling kissing his cheek before heading inside leaving the two men at the porch

"Your mother told me about the condition…" Robert Callaway said looking at his godson with an uncomfortable look on his face

"Don't worry Mr. Callaway, i'm not gonna slit your throat and eat your guts" Jake joked making Robert smile at him "I should get going, this is the only time I can actually stay home, see ya sir" he said shaking his hand and walked to his black car as Robert closed the door.


	7. Chapter 6

Jessica walked down the stairs heading for the kitchen for her daily midnight snack, she along with her older sisters were glad to see their brother even though they got to see him at the mansion when they had the time, she thought that of what Jake was going through was the most craziest thing that ever happened in hers and more importantly Jake's life and she knew in the end he would be bitter and depressed or at least that's what she read about recently.

When Jessica reached the kitchen she almost let out a scream when a pair of golden wolf eyes were staring at her but she relaxed when she heard her older brother's deep voice "relax don't want to wake every one, it's just me" Jake said turning on a kitchen light to help her eye sight, she let out a sigh of relief and scolded her older brother as she opened the fridge taking out a pitcher of orange juice and saw that her brother was picking on the left over roast beef

Jess thought about teasing her brother and then remembered his temper became much more dangerous and maybe the most simple tease could make him snap so she decided to say something to him that wont bound to stir his anger "are you going to the dance?" she asked and Jake looked at her with an amused look and went back to eating

"Can't" he replied and took a sip out of her cup of orange juice and emediantly put a look of disgust as if the beast didn't like the beverage and Jessica let out a giggle at the look of his face and then realized what he said

"Wait, what do you mean you can't?" she asked looking kind of confused at her brothers statement as she took a bite of a granola bar not taking her eyes off her older brother

"It's a full moon on the day of the dance and it's a few days from now, Dan had already failed his second attempt on the cure and so far he says he'd be done with the third try in a few days" Jake said and looked down at his youngest sister who looked like a realization popped in her mind "and don't think I'll be good and human on the dance, I still have to get rid of that monster and I am not in the mood to even look at him" he said with a cynical tone as he snapped a piece beef with his sharp teeth and chewed

"Im guessing it wasn't a friendly encounter with him right?" Jessica said and knew her mistake, Jake looked scary with the toothy sneer and shook his head in disgust as he now satisfied his beastly hunger and put the now almost finished beef back in the fridge when he closed it he still had the sneer on his face

"That fucking bastard is nothing but a creep" he said and saw the shocked look on his sisters face at the use of foul language that definitely wasn't allowed in this house "spoke with a prissy British accent but the look in his eyes told me he causes nothing more but pain and suffering, and the way he looked at Frida with that sadistic look in his eyes just told me his full intentions" he continued walking out of the kitchen heading for the stairs before stopping

"And you" Jake said pointing at her and with a serious look on his face that she so used to seeing "if that freak decides to attack the school I don't want you or our sisters to stay behind, the first glimpse you guys catch of him I want you three out of there" and with that he went up the stairs to his room leaving her alone in the kitchen, she now thought to herself

_Great his second time back home and the first thing you do is get him in a bad mood_ she thought to herself as she put away the orange juice and turned off the kitchen lights.

o0o

Jaq and Jen always had this habit to wake up their brother on Saturday but when they poked their heads in his room the two were having second thoughts, his room was a dark green color and looked almost black it had only one window that hardly let in any light, his room was well organized and clean but after his change it was a bit messy and it seemed strange that the darkness in this room matched his dark personality

Jaqueline being the oldest was mature and reasonable but on the other hand she could always have her childish moments, Jen was very mischievous and cunning **(just think of her like Alex Russo)** and always loved grating on her brothers nerves but now with their brother being a werewolf they were kind of scared of what he might do.

Jaq being the bravest of the three girls walked toward his bed and looked at her brothers sleeping form before scurrying back to the door when he let out a low growl warning her away "I can't do it" she whispered as she looked at Jen as she rolled her eyes

"Come on, it's Jake, our brother, you know he would never hurt us" Jen said almost feeling like she had to prove everyone wrong these days

"Then you go and wake him, at what he is now I don't know how he would react" Jaq lowered her voice when Jake stirred in his sleep mumbling something they couldn't understand, with a quiet fine in answer Jen took a few steps toward the bed before making a crouching position ready to jump on her brother

Jen took a deep breath and jumped on her brother but when she landed on top of Jake she shrieked when he let out an aggressive snarl rolling over and pinning her to the ground sneering with his hand in a fist ready to give the intruder a very horrid welcome, Jake's face soften when he recognized his shocked sister under his grasp, he stood up and saw that Jaq looked shocked as well

"Are you two going to keep waking me until you leave for college or what?" he asked not sounding mad at all seeming to get used to the early wakeup call every Saturday as he helped Jen who was still in a state of shock back on her feet with an easy lift

"We won't anymore" Jaqueline trailed off as the three left the room downstairs to the kitchen not bothering to wake up their youngest sibling Jessie.

When they reached the kitchen their mom was at the stove making chilakiles (a Mexican dish) and breakfast sausages while their dad was at the table reading the news paper and drinking coffee when he looked up and looked at them he seemed amused "everything alright? Heard someone scream upstairs" he said taking a sip of his coffee as Jen sat at the table taking a piece of toast and biting it seemingly embarrassed that she shrieked

"Lets just say we now know what happens when you jump on your werewolf brother while hes asleep" Jaq replied serving a cup of coffee for herself and Jake as he let out a small chuckle and saw that his dad was trying his best not to laugh as well

"So did you sleep well hon? Mr. Fenton told us your were having trouble sleeping lately" Juliana said serving two plates at the table and looked at her son with concern as they looked at him waiting for an answer, Jake mentally shook his head at his mother she was protective of her kids and acted like a mother bear when danger struck them

Jake looked at his mother with a fleeting look "I slept fine" Jake replied putting a fake smile before darker thoughts appeared in his mind as he clutched his mug with too much strength "if it weren't for that dirty mongrel who ruined my life and is up to no good" he said in a dark way not realizing how much strength he put until the mug broke spilling the last bit of coffee

His mom went to get a towel as Jake sat there with a blank look and ignored the concerned look of his parents and his sisters face "is your hand okay?" Jaq asked looking at her little brother's hand expecting a wound or something

"Perfectly fine, the perks of being a werewolf" he said moving his food around with his fork and Jen figured a good way to cheer his mood, it may be cruel and cynical but it would cheer him up

"Look at the bright side, the next time you see that son of a - …" she stopped track by the looks on her parents face telling her to watch her language "I mean dirty mongrel you can rip him apart and kill him just like what your always about to do to the guys at school, but this time no one will stop you" Jen said smiling to see Jake's face brighten slightly only to freak her out when a sadistic dark look appeared in his eyes

Adan seemed to see the change in his son's gaze too "that monster deserves it, but when you finish with him remember to keep control alright, he'll be the only living being that you'll be killing alright?" he said looking at his son with a look that secretly told Jake that he should have control when the time comes for the fight

"Don't worry, it's not like after the fight I'll go into a complete prey drive and brutally kill anyone that comes in my way…at least that's what I think" he mused before seeing the almost horrified looks on his families face "i'm just kidding, i'm going to take a shower I smell like a dog" he said getting up from the table going to his room

When he entered his room he was surprised to see his dog Leah in his room sleeping on her cushion, after what happened to him his dogs became a little weary toward him as if he were someone else but Leah having imprinted on her master the day he got her as a puppy was already getting back to her old playful and energetic self again, Killer Jake's other German shepherd on the other hand acted suspicious toward his master and treated him like any other male dog as if he knew what changed and to tell you Killer was not the kind of dog anyone would want to face alone, that behavior reminded Jake a lot about himself

Jake scoffed at his dog as he entered the bathroom and looked at his reflexion in the mirror and saw why many people were scared of him, his dark eyes held the tint of golden brown from his beast form and they held a wild look in them and every sneer hes been making since the change was starting to slightly mark his dark face

He stripped off his pajamas and got in the shower feeling relaxed as the tepid water hit his warm back as he began to wash his dark hair; his mind wandered off to the one thing he thought about most of the time: Frida, she had taken is revelation quite well and even though yesterday's action was a terrifying shock to her she recovered the moment he drove them home, Frida was someone that recovered quickly but she was quite emotional and would take things at heart.

When he got out of the shower he put on a pair of navy boxers with dark jeans on top, he didn't bother putting on a shirt his new body heat was enough to make a person feel like he was in a oven but Jake got used to it rather quickly;

for a guy that was a threat at school he was someone who could make a girl turn into jell-o just by speaking to them, he wasn't the scrawny little kid he used to be on his first day of high school, he changed a lot in the past few years, he used to be a weak kid who was sweet and always stayed out of trouble and now he was a tough dark serious guy with the biggest school records file in the place for all the fights he got into,

he was definitely not scrawny anymore, his muscular body was the one thing that made his girlfriend go weak kneed, his biceps were huge even bigger looking when his arms were crossed, his eight pack was defined and sculpted and to top it off were his broad shoulders, yep Jake was a big tough guy who replaced the small innocent freshman boy; of course Jake never put a thought about his handsome looks and was fine with the things were in his life except one thing

Jake sat on his bed and looked at his left arm where the scar was, from all the fights he got into he only received bruises and sore parts while others suffered a lot worse but the scar that rested on his left lower arm would scare him for life, he would never be the same even if he was turned back to normal the scar would remain as a reminder of what happened to him

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "come in" he said silently and smiled briefly at the sight of his girlfriend until looking back at the horrid scar on his arm

Frida knew her boyfriend too well to see that he was thinking about the current situation he was in, she leaned against his body welcoming the warmth that radiated from his body, Frida looked at her boyfriend who was studying his arm and even though Jake didn't smile that often the look on his face reminded her of a sad puppy and it would make anyone feel bad for him before they knew what he was

"You okay Jake?" she asked with concern

"No, it's only passed a week and a half since that werewolf bit me and i'm already starting to act like him: cruel, sadistic wanting nothing more to see a living being die and suffer and I turned cocky" he said looking at her as he stood up and walked to his desk looking at a picture from when he and Frida were nine

"You were always cocky" Frida said but the look he gave her told her that wasn't helping much

Jake kept looking at the picture and looked at his past self and saw his reflexion against the glass as if comparing how he was before and how he is now "i'm a monster" he said before setting the picture gently back on the desk and looked at her

"I don't believe that" Frida said walking up to him as she put a smooth soft pale hand on his rough dark one, Jake moved his hand away only to put it back on the desk next to her leaving the girl between him and the desk, when she looked in his eyes she saw care and love that she knew he felt for her

"Its cause you're so stuck up in the past believing i'm still that sweet kid who was your best friend and who you grew up with" he said with a rough tone but she knew the beast within didn't like how Jake was in the past but Jake held respect for his past

"Im stuck up with seeing the man I fell in love with, not a monster" she said gently laying her palm against his cheek soothing Jake to overcome the beastly attitude as he pressed his lips against hers not as rough as before, her hands slipped down to his toned chest making him deepen their kiss but just as things were going to get out of control Frida separated from the kiss making Jake a little disgruntled "I told your parents we were going to Joe's place, and it's a bit early to be doing this" she said blushing a little making Jake smirk

"Alright" he whispered in her ear making her shiver "but that halfa offspring of Dans better stay within two feet away from you" he finished nipping her earlobe possessively and finally let her go so he could finish changing

Frida thought her boyfriends change had closed for no more optional traits but apparently jealousy and hormones came along, his jealous rage made him make sure not even a single guy got near her even older men, the moment he would see a science partner of hers talk with her Jake would act like a guard dog and give the guy the most threatening glare he'd ever seen

But the worst part in the new upcoming change was his personality, he seemed to act like two different people, sometimes he would act like his calm serious self but in moments a darker, rude and more cruel personality would appear and she knew well it was the beast wanting to take control, the only thing that didn't change was his love for her, even in his darker personality he still loved her only being aggressively possessive.

His hormones wasn't hardly a problem to her, his flirting and playfulness made her blush most of the time and whenever they had time alone some things would heat up a little between them.

She blushed at the thought and went downstairs.

o0o

Jake tolerated crowded rooms but the beast didn't like it one bit, even though Joe's room was twice as big than his and to newcomers surprise had an upper level, eight people in one room were enough to make him squirm and the attention he was getting wasn't pleasing. Not one bit.

"So, let me clear this out, you're a werewolf?" their friend Kevin Smith asked looking at his friend with curiosity

Jake cracked his neck out of pure habit and glared at his friends "yes, do you want me to clear it out for you by showing you my large canines or do I have to lift that couch up with you guys still on it?" he said bitterly, Jake liked being the private kind of guy, the only thing he did to draw attention to himself was his excellent soccer skills and his fights

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the den this morning" Tamera Foley muttered to her twin sister Tia but it was obvious Jake heard because he looked just as ticked off as a rabid wolf ready to attack because she lifted her hands waving them as if wanting to erase her last comment because Jake settled back on his seat holding his girlfriend close to him

"So that's why you haven't been going to classes recently?" Liam Anders asked looking his way but never catching his friend's eyes knowing how much it bothered Jake

"That's pretty much it" Jake replied sounding bored looking at his nails and then stared intently at his kinked finger and then looked at his friends "what's up with my finger?" he asked lifting up his middle finger at them, they didn't know wither to look shocked by the fact he never used the finger before or by the fact he just asked that question

Lily decided she should answer but was pretty sure she would get a smart ass talk back "you've been using that hand a lot for punching guys faces that your finger pretty much stayed that way" she said looking at Jake who turned his focus on Frida's hair

When he looked back at her his expression held mere amusement and pure arrogance "like I didn't know that" he said before getting up and headed to the door stopping once to glare at Joe's Siberian husky that was growling at him before it looked at his face and scampered off further in his master's room

When they were sure Jake was out of earshot they all looked at Frida "okay I only known him for thirteen years, and I know he could have a cruddy attitude but I do know for sure he never acted that rude toward a girl, what's up with him?" Tia asked looking at Frida as they waited for her to answer

"Let's just say he and the beast fight for control, what you saw moments ago was the beast" Frida answered looking sheepish and looked at her manicured nails

"And you deal with that?" Joe asked starting to act a little protective if he knew Jake didn't have control over himself completely and a horrible monster can take his place now and then

"Joe hes my boyfriend, i'm not going to abandon him because of what hes became, okay" she said sternly and turned to face the others "and it bothers him that you guys keep mentioning it, so stop" she continued and brushed some blonde hair out of her face

"And what if he hurt you?" Joe asked and the moment he did she looked at him with a shocked look and was about to talk back until someone else did

"You'd think I'd hurt her?" they turned to see Jake standing at the doorway, even though his voice was inked with disbelief his face told a different story, his sneer was now recognizable when he was angry and his eyes were gold and wolf like

"I never said that" Joe said as the others moved away as Jake stalked toward Joe in a predatory way that made everyone in the room wonder what would happen, when Jake was angry at someone the fight would be ugly but if he were angry at Joe it was a different story, he knew Joe could protect himself easily and with that Jake gave no second thought of mercy toward his best friend and now was one of those times

"But you mentioned it" Jake said growling at the end of the sentence, anyone who would growl would look silly but with Jake he looked just as dangerous as he was, he was still walking toward Joe as he backed away as far as possible from the guy

"Look dude, I didn't mean it okay?" Joe said trying to keep his voice from cracking with pure fear, it was obvious Jake could sense his fear he sensed everyone's fear as if it were written all over their faces but only one person in the room wasn't afraid and it was Frida, she knew she couldn't let Jake get in another fight and she knew if they fought now they would both be injured. Badly. She walked up in front of her boyfriend preventing him from moving forward but with his supernatural strength he was able to move forward even with her in his way

Frida did the next thing that came in mind, she grabbed his face making him look down at her and she spoke calmly knowing a stressed voice wouldn't help "Jake please stop, it's not him your mad at remember?" she said keeping his focus on her as she stroked his face "its that werewolf remember? Hes the one who started it, don't let your anger out on someone who was just being concerned over me, okay?" Frida continued and everyone was surprised that Jake just stood there listening to her "you would never hurt me and we both know it" she said giving him a small peck on the lips before letting his face go

Jake straighten up glared at Joe once before his whole body changed, everyone saw the difference at the very instant when he was angry every muscle in his body tensed and now he looked relaxed, Jake stood there looking at his girlfriend for a moment "I'll be talking with Dan if you need me, okay?" he said brushing some of her blonde hair out of her flushed face as she nodded before he left the room with no further comment

Frida turned around to look at Joe with a serious look on her face but her eyes glistened with tears "don't ever do that to him again you hear me?" she said in a serious tone that was bound to crack any second "hes already going through enough stress and he doesn't need the horrible thought of getting the idea that he might hurt me okay" she continued as a tear trailed down her cheek before she left the room leaving the six others in total shock and Joe in shame that he actually put his best friend in through that much in just minutes.

Liam looked out the door to where they last went before looking at Joe "even though Jake almost tried to kill you, Frida is right he has been getting very stressed lately to what I seen and what you said didn't help one bit" he said looking serious at his friend "and even though i'm not a dangerous supernatural being, you should say sorry for that assumption of yours" Liam finished as the others nodded

"I didn't exactly mean it" Joe said trying to lighten up the tension

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have said it in the first place" Lily said looking at her twin brother with her arms crossed on her chest "Jakes your best friend Joe and saying something like that sure made him think two things: one, if you really trust him and two, if he'd actually hurt Frida, that was way low Joseph" she said scolding her brother

"I guess i'm the one who should apologize right?" he said in a low voice but it was clear every one heard it because they all put looks of disbelief on how dense they thought he was

"What was your first clue, jackass" Tamera said looking at him like he was a complete idiot, without saying another word Joe left the room and headed to his dad's study assuming Jake would still be there and to his luck he was still there

Jake watched as Danny worked with things on the cure and by the looks of it people would say he was doing a scientific experiment for the type of utensils he was using some looked like needles, by Jake's side Frida was tucked under his arm that was wrapped around her and even though Jake looked deep in thought and somewhat stressed Frida looked like she was more affected by Joe's unnecessary comment than Jake did, when Jake noticed Joe he looked like he had worse things to deal with

"Jake, i'm so - ..." Joe was interrupted by Jake who walked away from Dan and Frida grabbing the block of metal that lay there many days and tossed hand to hand as if he had better things to do

"Fenton, I have worse things to deal with right now okay? And I had up to here of anyone mentioning my problem, so fuck off and leave me alone alright" Jake said placing the metal block on the ground with a loud thump and marched off to the exit with Frida behind him

"Come on Jake, just hear me out okay? Im sorry if what I said bothered you, I didn't mean what I said I just got worried" Joe said following Jake until his friend stopped and looked at Joe with a amused look on his face "and I know I was stupid for even thinking that, to Frida your practically a giant teddy bear that she can hug and kiss and…" he stopped track when he noticed how dumb he sounded and by his two friend's amused looks that thought so too "sorry?" he finished lamely

Jake looked at Joe for a moment as if considering the apology his friend just gave but then put a serious look and walked up to Joe "I told you to look after Frida, not to be talking behind my back, if you do it again I'll rip your mouth off" he muttered in a low dangerous voice so Frida wouldn't hear what he said "got it" he muttered and looked satisfied when Joe nodded his head rapidly

"Got it" Joe said voice sounding kind of squeaky in fear by the unnaturally cruel look in his friend's eyes

"Good" Jake finished and then clapped his hands together as if he accomplished something and then his normal Jake self came back "see ya later Joe" he said smiling but the smile still didn't look nice and welcoming as he turned around putting his arm around Frida's shoulder and led her outside leaving a rather petrified Joe Fenton behind.

When he walked back in his room only Liam and Kevin were still there as they looked at him expectantly "well, did you say sorry?" Kevin asked not wondering why his friend looked so freaked out and scared

"Yeah, I said sorry and I think he accepted it" Joe replied sitting down on his arm chair still looking slightly freaked and then added "it's gonna take some time getting used to his double personality" he said making his two friends look at him with confusion.


	8. Chapter 7

Night swept over the neighborhood, everyone was asleep except for a few people but the things focused on the house neighboring the giant mansion, everything looked calm in the house but through the front upper window that led to a girl's bedroom movement went on inside.

Frida Callaway was walking around her room thinking intensely of what she was about to do, she walked up to a cabinet and grabbed a pair of cut off bleach shorts and put them on over her black panties, Frida knew that what she was about to do could kill her and she knew Jake wouldn't like it one bit if he found out, as she put on a pair of flats and put on a warm jacket over her skimpy short red night gown and got out of her room and headed across the hall to her older brother's old bedroom.

She looked around the old room and started nosing around to find what she was looking for and stopped when she found it: her brother's old baseball bat, she walked across the room and grabbed the bat and exit the room closing the door quietly to not wake her adoptive little sister Zoey who was a bit of a light sleeper and whose room was just in front of her, as she walked down the stairs she was thinking over on what she would do, she would walk to the park and when she finds the werewolf she would give him a piece of her mind

Frida didn't consider how stupid and reckless her idea was but her heart swelled on seeing how much her boyfriend was suffering and that was enough to give that monster the beating he deserved, she didn't consider herself a violent person like how her boyfriend was but when someone was messing with him just for the fun of it she could get defensive. When she opened the front door as quietly as she could she was considering putting on different clothing as she got outside and the winter cold air suddenly hit her "I should've put on pants" she said rubbing her arms and legs and started walking down the street.

Even though the park was very far from her house Frida spent three days every week walking neighbor's dogs to the park so she was used to walking long distance. Frida looked past the gates of the Fenton mansion and thought about how Jake would be pacing around the lab like a caged animal in his wolf form, of course she wasn't afraid of him but she always wondered what he looked like when he was a werewolf for she never saw him when he changed, she shook off the thought and continued walking with the baseball bat tucked under her arm.

When she arrived at the park she was a bit tired from the long walk and as she looked around the entrance to the park she felt adrenaline rush through her veins, the entrance was covered with yellow tape that said keep out and warnings and she ignored them looking deep into the park as if thinking that the monster would be deeper in the park; Frida looked around looking if any people weren't around and looked back at the park before going in.

Jake was in the lab pacing around the lab as if he didn't have anything else better to do until he stopped and tensed sensing that something terrible was about to happen, Dan was working on the cure and looked at the entrance to find his wife standing there in a beige silk robe and looked at him with a concerned look on her face "Danny staying up this late four days in a row ain't healthy" Sam said walking up to him ignoring the giant wolf like creature that looked skittish

Dan looked at his wife and put a serious look on his face before going back to his work "this is the second time I messed up with the cure Sam, i'm not going to mess up again" he said adding some blue chemical to the cure "and I have to make sure Jake stays in control, the last time I wasn't watching he was running around the back yard chasing the dogs" Dan continued hiding a smirk at the thought that Jake was acting like a dog already but then he frowned "and he came back with Alec's collar in his mouth" he shuddered

"You can close the entrance so he wouldn't get out" Sam said trying to get some sense into her husband's head "that way you can get some sleep while he stays in here" she said as if that was the only solution

"Hes a hard head Sam" he said letting out a chuckle "his head is as hard as steel and he could break through these very walls if he wanted to" Dan continued and looked at Jake who still hasn't calmed down and was starting to let out frustrated whines as if trying to figure out what was going on out there

"Is he okay?" Sam asked as they watched how Jake kept looking unsettled and shook his black fur morphing into a giant wolf in the process

"Im not sure" Dan said narrowing his eyes before looking at the giant screens in front of him and saw that Jake's blood pressure has lifted and his heart beat increased speed "hes sensing something" he mused and clicked on a few buttons before a map of the city appeared on the screen, a red dot was on the screen capturing the werewolf's location

"Is it the other werewolf hes sensing?" Sam asked looking at the map in front of them and she shivered slightly at the sound of Jake growling as if he didn't want that monster mentioned while in his presence

"Im not sure, the werewolf is still at the park like always" Dan said looking back at Jake who looked ready to battle as the hairs on his back bristled as he bared his sharp teeth "wither i'm right or not, I think Jake is sensing something bad is gonna happen" at this Jake bolted out of the lab not even looking back once much to the shock of Dan and Sam as they looked at the map seeing a green dot moving on the map presenting Jake's movements.

Frida walked around the park cautious about the things around her, she jumped at the sound of a branch breaking and looked around her bat in her hands ready if something would attack, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw nothing but she wasn't fully aware of the gold eyes watching her from above

She was about tell let out a scream when the werewolf leaped from the tree in front of her and it landed on its feet swiftly, he was much more bigger and taller than her and his messy gray hair and gold reddish eyes made him even more frightening. She had the baseball bat steady in her hands ready to hit until he shoved her on the stomach with the back of his large hand making her fall back and roll a few feet away from him, she quickly stood up grabbing the bat and looked at him as he stood in a crouching position ready to leap at her

Frida swinged the bat at him as he leaped at her but she was to slow for he grabbed the wooden bat with his mouth giving a hard tug making her fall on her stomach as she let out a surprised gasp, when she looked up he was standing a few feet away from her with the bat still in his mouth only for moments later he broke it with his jaws and sharp teeth and he stood there for a moment looking at her as if thinking of ways in how to kill her and shook his gray fur morphing into a giant gray wolf as he crouched low on his forelegs and circled his shoulders ready to attack

When he leaped at her she ducked her head until she heard the sound of a yelp and a aggressive snarl and she only dared to look up to find black fur of another giant wolf standing above her and she quickly come to the conclusion that her hero was Jake in his wolf form. Jake growled as the werewolf stood back on his four feet and glared at him for what he did, Jake looked down making sure Frida was okay until looking back at his opponent with a deadly glare before jumping at the werewolf.

Frida looked in horror as the fight between the two werewolves ensued watching as gray and black fur turned into a blur as yelps and snarls were heard for the bites and scratches they both received, she let out a gasp as she watched how the gray attacked Jake's neck giving it a harsh shake until it let go when Jake bit his leg, Jake grabbed the gray's ear tugging at it with a sharp tug and made the werewolf crash into a tree the gray looked at Frida and ran at her before Jake who morphed into a massive wolf man creature grabbed the gray's tail before pulling it along with the werewolf and made him crash against another large tree and not giving the werewolf a chance to catch his breath Jake grabbed the gray's hind legs swinging him around before launching him far away

Jake watched with a blank look on his face as the werewolf disappeared further into the park and when he was out of sight Jake turned around and looked at Frida who was still lying on the ground and walked toward her on his hind legs, Frida didn't say anything as she watched him looking at her as he walked closer to her before stopping in front of her, he stood there watching her and took in her ragged appearance, her blonde hair was completely messy and disheveled and shifted as she sat up and looked at him with scared blue eyes not daring to make another move as he looked down at her, her face was flushed and her nose red from the cold

He grabbed her arm with his clawed hand careful not to hurt her as he lifted her off her feet and settled her back on her feet and his gold eyes stopped on the gold locket resting on her bust and he seemed entranced not taking his eyes off the locket and looked her in the eyes, Frida seemed to notice his intent look on her locket and she thought he didn't remember about it "you gave it to me on my tenth birthday remember?" she said with a soft voice not wanting to do anything that would make him upset as she touched the locket "you used all of your allowance on it and you didn't even care, you only cared to make me happy" some people would think she was insane talking to a monster like him that could easily shred her into dozen of decaying pieces and some would think how amazed they were to see a petite girl standing in front of a beast much bigger and taller than her dwarfing her completely

Jake looked at her intently and trailed his fingers on her neck tracing the gold chain holding the locket making her shiver against his touch before his pointy ear twitched and he looked behind him letting out a growl sensing that the werewolf was already recovered, he grabbed Frida and picked her up as she emediantly tried wrapping her arms around his thick neck and her legs around his waist before he stood on all fours before taking off with nothing more in his mind but to take her somewhere safe from harm

She looked around and saw everything was a blur as he ran and buried her face into his thick black fur welcoming the warmth that radiated from his massive body and shivered slightly as he made sure she was holding on securely and continued on making his way to the mansion making sure he was fast enough to not be seen by human sight when he reached the Fenton gates, he climbed the iron gate making sure Frida was still attached to him as he leapt over the gate like he did when he got out and made his way toward the house.

Dan and Sam were waiting anxiously for Jake's return and sighed with relief when he came walking in the lab on all fours with Frida attached to him, they weren't sure how Frida ended up with Jake since he only headed to the park but they saw some patches of blood on his fur here and there, when Jake set Frida on the floor gently and walked toward a corner of the lab where he usually ended up sleeping they walked toward Frida "what happened and why did Jake come back with you in his grasp Frida?" Danny said looking serious at the teenager

Frida stood up from her place and looked at the two adults and then at Jake who was licking his wounds "um, I went to the park" she replied running her fingers through her hair trying to make it look like she wasn't attacked by a savage monster

"The park? at night?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow not looking happy what so ever "and I suppose your parents have no idea about your night tour" she said looking at Frida with a disapproving look

"She shouldn't have done it in the first place" Danny said looking upset and glared at the girl "you know it was closed to public citizens for a reason Frida, so why did you go there hmm? Tell me" he questioned he with a harsh tone that made Jake growl not liking the way Dan was talking toward her

Frida didn't like the harsh tone as much as Jake did "I was just -…" she was interrupted by Dan who didn't look pleased at all

"You were just what? Went to the park to give that monster a piece of your mind? Try to make him suffer like how he made Jake suffer?" his questioning seemed like insults to Frida and Jake seemed to sense her change in mood as tears appeared in her eyes "Frida I understand that you were just trying to defend him, but you can't do anything about it, you could've got yourself killed if he didn't reach you in time" he said looking at Frida ignoring the fact that she was sniffing and rubbing her eyes

He turned his head slightly to look at Sam "call her parents, they would want to know where their daughter went off to" he said as his wife left the room to call Robert, Danny looked at Frida for a moment and then looked at Jake who didn't look pleased at all for the way Dan spoke to her "calm him down, can't imagine what stress he went through knowing you were in danger" he said and went back to work on the cure

Frida looked a little unsure about getting near her boyfriend in wolf form and looked at Dan "are you sure Mr. Fenton" she said and Danny must have noticed the nervous tone in her voice because he turned and looked at her

"Hes not going to hurt you if that's what you think, he already let you cling on to him so I doubt he won't complain about you walking close to him" he said and at that he went back to work leaving Frida with Jake who was staring at her with a look she couldn't recognize either it was lust or irritation she ignored it, she walked closer to him careful as she watched for any signs that he wasn't pleased

When she was standing in front of him he was already standing up and studying her as she approached him his head was tilted to the side and it made her smile, no matter how beastly and scary he looked some actions made him look like a curios puppy "i'm sorry I scared you like that Jake" she said quietly and touched the side of his muzzle gently making sure she wasn't bothering him until he nosed her neck making her take a step back for the amount of strength he used "yeah that's payback ain't it?" she said and swore she heard Danny chuckle

Before she knew it Jake smelled her as if inspecting any wounds and when he didn't find any only a slight bruise he stopped in front of her and licked her face and pulled her in his furry arms as she shuddered not exactly appreciative of the slobbery lick he just gave her and heard Dan laugh and she knew he was watching the whole thing "i'm pretty sure he won't hear the end of that one" he said and went back to work knowing he didn't have to watch if Jake would hurt her when he acted like a love sick puppy toward her

Jake let her go and moved in front of her when he heard footsteps and when Sam and Robert who didn't look pleased at all walked in the lab Jake growled at them not letting Frida pass to see her father, Robert looked surprised at Jake's change of form but that didn't stop him from calling to his daughter "I hope you have a very good explanation on why you left the house this late young lady" he said in a stern serious voice not afraid of Jake what so ever

Frida looked past Jake and at her father who had his arms crossed as he inspected Jake from a distance and then looked at her "we'll talk about it in the car now come, your mother is worried sick" he said and seemed to notice how Jake didn't like the idea at all as he growled at Robert "don't make me get started on you Jacob" he said pointing a finger at Jake, people would be surprised that the doctor showed no fear at all as he stood in front of Jake who could at any moment bite off his pointing finger

"It's okay Jake, its just dad remember?" she said patting on Jake's muscular arm and she slowly walked away watching Jake in case he did something that could hurt her or her father, when Jake noticed her slowly walking away he glared at Robert and grabbed hold of her waist putting her on his shoulder before walking away like a possessive dog would with his bone "this is so going in the memoir Jake" she said as he walked out of the lab to the room he sleeps in

Robert stood shocked that Jake would do that and looked at Danny expectantly waiting for an explanation "um yeah about that, Jake turned a little possessive and I don't think he would let you take her with you" Dan said looking a little amused and it only made Robert glare "you wouldn't mind if she stayed here for just tonight right?" he asked and at this Roberts face turned from a glare to a skeptical look and then he started to think

"He wouldn't do anything to her right?" even though Robert trusted his godson Jake's change made Robert wonder if Jake would have control in what he was doing and how he would act toward Robert's daughter and he was an overprotective father as well

Before Danny could answer his friend Sam came back in "I don't think he would even try" she said with a small smile and made a gesture telling them to follow her. They followed her through the hallway and toward the room Jake slept in and when they reached the door to his temporary room Sam opened the door quietly "now does that look like something that would hurt her" she said pointing at the two figures on the large bed, when Robert and Dan figured out what the two figures were they let out a small low chuckle

Jake morphed back to a giant black wolf and was curled on the bed and even though he looked like he was asleep his gold eyes glowed as he watched them intently seeing if they were any danger to the girl cuddled up next to him, Frida was already fast asleep and cuddled up close to his warm body and even though she was covered with a blanket Jake's foreleg was draped over her small fragile body and if they come close enough they could see a small smile on her face

Robert smiled at the view and even though Frida was in a rather dangerous position she knew Jake wouldn't hurt her and her father thought the same "I guess one night won't do any harm" he said and closed the door before turning around as they walked away from the room "does he remember anything after this?" Robert asked looking curios

"He only remembers the major moments, so I doubt he would be happy in the morning knowing he let the werewolf escape" Dan replied cringing as if he knew how Jake would react in the morning and he would be the one to have to deal with him, they walked to the front door and said goodbye to Robert as he walked toward his car

Robert looked at Danny "and Daniel? Don't let Jacob expect that she would be sleeping with him every night, don't want her smelling like a dog" he said chuckling meaning he didn't meant it in a rude way before driving off leaving the Fenton mansion behind.


	9. Chapter 8

Everything in this morning seemed peaceful at the Fenton mansion, the horses grazed in the far part of the giant back yard in the paddocks and they looked healthy and happy, exotic birds flocked around the place until "i'm such an idiot!" at the sound of his voice animals scattered with fear. Inside the lab Jake was fuming with anger as he slammed his fist on one of the lab counters leaving a large dent on it "I can't believe I let that fucking mongrel go!" he screeched grabbing his messy dark hair as if trying to calm his anger seeing that Frida was sent back home early and wasn't there to calm him

Dan who was completely calm and having got used to the young man's short temper worked as he heard Jake's enraging complaints, Jake seemed like an adult to most people but like every other person he could complain about some things: not getting things right, people that are bothering him and the main thing, not getting things his way. Danny of course dealt much about this with his kids who always complained, he turned to look at Jake who was pacing like an angry caged animal a dark glare plastered on his dark face "Jake, you did what was considered right, okay" he said watching as the teen stopped mid stride and looked at Dan as if he were an idiot

"What did I do right Dan? Not only did I get in a fight with that monster last night but I let him escape, tell me the right thing I did" he said sounding angrier at the second that his face turned a darker shade

"You took Frida to safety, that's what you did right" Dan said and Jake not remembering Frida being there looked shocked at this "instead of continuing fighting with the werewolf while Frida was there you stopped to take her to a safer place….where the werewolf wouldn't reach her" he said looking at Jake who was still silent

"What was Frida doing there?" Jake asked curiosity taking over him as he watched Dan thinking for a moment as if thinking how to answer the question "she didn't follow me did she?" he asked wondering why she was there and how she got in the middle of the fight he was in just last night with the horrid werewolf

"She didn't follow you, she went there herself" Dan replied ready to face any explosion of anger that might burst from Jake as he looked completely shocked and to many people's surprise his eye was twitching "thought it was a good idea to give Laurent a piece of her mind" he said looking amused by Frida's bravery to face such monster, but Jake who looked more peeved than ever was shaking completely mixture of anger and shock

"She did….what?" Jake asked looking horribly angry until he started yelling "esa loca demente, en que estaba pensando!" he yelled in Spanish **(translation: that demented psycho, what was she thinking!) **"Dan call her! I want to speak with her right now!" he continued yelling storming off toward the entrance

"Jake calm down" Dan said trying to ease the angry teen but made a mistake when Jake whirled around and glared at him

"Do not tell me to calm down! Fenton! Alright?, tell her I'll be in the guest room when she gets here" and with that Jake stormed out of the room combat boots sounding against the tile floor as he walked away, Dan sat on a chair close by and ran his hand through his black grayish hair and realized Jake was getting more difficult to handle than before.

o0o

Dan sat in his office waiting patiently for Jake's parents to arrive, he called to have a word with them and told them to bring Frida with them so she could speak with Jake, even though Dan was patient he wondered if Jake would be patient enough as well; his thoughts were interrupted when Adan and Juliana appeared at the entrance of the study "something wrong?" Jul asked sounding concerned

"Well yeah, something's wrong" Dan said as they sat down on two chairs in front of the desk

"What is it? Is there problems with the cure or something?" Adan asked as he watched his friend looking slightly concerned

Dan cleared his throat and looked at them "no it's not that, the work with the cure is going along fine" he said but by the look on his face they knew what might come next "its Jake that's the problem, hes being overwhelmed" he said and both father and mother of Jake looked different, Adan looked serious as if thinking what might be overwhelming his son and Juliana looked confused never dealing with things like this

"By what exactly?" she asked and Adan put his focus back on the halfa

"Power" Dan said and at this Adan and Jul looked shocked "hes been a werewolf for close to two weeks already and his personality has changed, i'm pretty sure you guys noticed" he said and they both nodded noticing how Jake's normal personality was being changed to a more cruel cynical rude personality

"Is that even possible?" Jul asked looking at Danny with curiosity and worry wondering what may happen to her son if he stayed a werewolf any longer

"Yes it is, many things like that happen but Jake's situation is more dangerous" he said looking at them "how he was before turning into a werewolf was nothing of a danger except his anger, a few days ago his problem was just personality disorder which hes going through thanks to his stressful moment, but if Jake remains a werewolf any longer he would end up being just like Laurent…the Jake we all know would be replaced, by a monster" Dan said sounding dead serious

Juliana who talked more than her husband seemed to be ready for anything that might happen "hes not being aggressive toward anyone is he?" she asked wondering if her son's personality would interfere with his temper which could make him more dangerous

"He has been acting aggressive toward his friends especially Joe and once toward me, hes been acting rude toward others but i'm sure you noticed" Dan replied but a more concerned look appeared on his face "what i'm worried about is interactions with Frida, he is acting like a dominant figure toward her and even though he seems more concerned over her well being then his own i'm not exactly sure how he really is when hes somewhere else alone with her" Dan said and at this Adan and Juliana looked shocked

"Are you suggesting that Jake may harm Frida in some way?" Adan asked looking shocked that his son may be aggressive toward a woman

"Thanks to your daughter who was kind enough to lend me this book" he said patting an old book that sat on his desk "I found a lot of information about werewolves, some folklores say werewolves don't necessary have control on what they're doing and kill just about anyone including loved ones, others say a man who let werewolf power control him pickups wolf instincts and.." he seemed not to want to continue but he did it anyway clearing his throat "find soul mates in humans, sometimes leaving marks on the individual…don't ask me if that happened cause I have seen no mark on Frida's neck or anything" he cut off noticing Jul was about to ask a question about it

"What I did notice on most of these werewolves on which I picked up on Jake is that they crave meat, act more aggressive, they could - and mind how this may not be in his traits - sexually harass someone, I've been noticing he is acting more than friendly toward Frida" he said noticing the mortified looks on their faces of such thought "and last which is definitely something I've seen him as: sadistic, cruel, arrogant, rude and last but not least….craving to kill, he keeps it up he would definitely be the most dangerous person around the place" he said sitting back as if all that information he just said took a lot out of him

Adan looking shocked at this seemed determined now "could you put up the pace with the cure" he said hoping to get his son back to the way he was as soon as possible and the look on Dan's face showed disappointment

"I tried putting up the pace before but that's what ruined the first two try's, it takes time…ill be finished in a couple of days" he said and pulled out a small silver suit case "I got the preparations all ready" Dan said and pulled out a metal like tube with four sharp teeth at the end

"What is that?" Juliana asked pointing at the object in his hand

"It's what I'll be using to inject the cure in Jake's system" Dan replied with a smirk and passed the object to them to look at it "from the very start it was difficult to take blood test, Jake's skin has turned hard that it practically broke the syringe I used to take a blood test" he chuckled as if remembering day one when he tried taking blood test but Jake's skin and flesh was turned into hard rough material he couldn't inject the needle in his shoulder

"Im not going to ask where you get this stuff, but I think it would work" Adan said giving the object back to Dan "but how are you sure those teeth would go through his skin?" he asked wondering if his friend ever thought about that

"Excellent question my friend" Dan said smiling and pointed at the teeth "these baby's are stronger than diamonds themselves, they could and would shred his skin like a knife" he said tapping his index finger on one of the teeth and by contact the tip of his finger started bleeding "no other thing like it" he said before putting them back

"I'm glad we went to you in the first place" Juliana said before hearing something upstairs and they looked concerned "is Jake okay?" she asked wondering what was going on in the room he slept in

"He didn't take it lightly when I told him Frida went to the park last night" he said and they weren't sure if they should interfere the discussion coming from upstairs

o0o

**MINUTES BEFORE THE PREVIOUS DISCUSSION**

Jake paced in the room stomping as loud as anyone could be wearing combat boots, he didn't know why he couldn't calm down he was alone in the room trying to calm his nerves but whenever he thought about Frida and what she did the night before he always seemed to get back to being angry, he stopped pacing around when he saw Frida and involuntarily he sneered "is everything okay?" she asked noticing the sneer on his face

"Is everything okay?" he repeated and looked at her like she was crazy and he let out a chuckle that sounded all too cocky "is everything okay? Oh let me see, of course everything is not okay!" he yelled looking angrier

"What's wrong?" she said flinching slightly at his outburst

"Oh what's wrong?" he sounded like he was mocking her at that moment "ill tell you what's wrong! You weren't thinking, that's what's wrong!" he snapped and glared at her as she glared back

"What?" she didn't like that one bit but the look on his face was more than enough to say she shouldn't get near him

"You heard me correctly Frida!" Jake said in a harsh tone and sneered at her "Dan told me what you did last night; about that stupid stunt you did" he said stalking toward her in a menacing way "what were you trying to do huh? Get yourself killed?" he yelled practically in her face and once again she felt small and unprotected

"I was just trying-" she was interrupted by an even angrier Jake

"Just trying to what? Swat him with a bat, scold him, and make him suffer? What? What did you want to do?" he yelled now shaking with anger as he walked away from her and toward a night stand

"I don't know! You were suffering enough, I couldn't help wanting to defend you, it broke my heart to see you this way" she said feeling scared and hopeless knowing her comforter wouldn't offer any of that

"Oh for crying out loud" he said as if he were dealing with someone pathetic "Frida, I don't care how I feel anymore okay? I don't give a damn of how much I suffer anymore, and whatever you do to help it won't be any use" he said looking at her strait in the eyes "and I especially don't need anyone to defend me okay? I don't need my parents, my sisters, Dan, Joe or you to do it okay" Jake continued and was now shaking with anger once again

"What I care about is you!" he yelled pointing at her and noticed the tears on her face "I don't give a damn of what happens to me okay? I wanted you to be careful…but you…you put yourself right on a white target for him to kill you!" he shouted throwing the lamp at the wall shattering it in pieces making her gasp in shocked surprise as she jumped.

They stood there for a moment ignoring one another; Jake sat down on the arm chair next to the large window and just sat there completely obvious to the light sobbing but offering no comfort what's so ever and looked out the window with a blank expression, Frida wiped away the tears and saw how hard Jake was gripping the arm rester "everybody needs someone Jake, if it's not me you need then who would it be" she said sobbing lightly before closing the door behind her leaving Jake in the dark.

Adan and Juliana were talking to Dan in the foyer when they noticed Frida walking toward them and they noticed the tears on her face "honey what's wrong?" Juliana asked concerned over the young lady

"Just take me home please" she sobbed lightly heading toward the exit without looking back at the three adults, they decided it was best to leave Jake how he was since he was probably angry but Joe who been in the living room wasn't sure to confront Jake and ask what happened but he walked toward the room his friend was in and opened the door turning on the light

"Turn off that damn fucking light Fenton!" Jake snapped still not moving from his seat as he watched out the window as his parents car drove away with Frida and Joe emediantly turned it off leaving them in darkness with only a bit light from the window, it left him in wonder on how Jake knew it was him "what do you want?" he asked not even looking at his friend once

Joe noticed the broken lamp on the ground and it got him more concerned in what exactly happened "saw Frida crying and it made me concerned of what happened" he looked at the back of the chair Jake was sitting on "what happened?" he asked and he swore he heard Jake growl an immense sign that Jake wasn't pleased

"Last time you got concerned Fenton, I was planning on ripping your head off…literally" he said quietly and Joe saw cracks on the wooden part of the arm rester as if Jake was using too much strength on his grip "its none of your business" Jake said tapping his fingers on the cracked wood and looked dead serious

Joe narrowed his eyes at Jake and shook his head feeling brave "it is if it's about my friends" he practically glared at Jake before seeing his friend stood up and glared at him

"I suggest you get out before I change my mind of being decent and take the preoccupation of hurting someone off my mind" he said and once he said it Joe seemed shocked not scared just shocked that his friend would actually forget about keeping his beast form from hurting innocent people

"You wouldn't do that" Joe said looking at his friend who let out an arrogant laugh

"May I remind you of what you're dealing with Joe?" Jake asked with an arched eyebrow and leaned against the chair "you're not dealing with a human anymore, that's for sure…you're face to face with a werewolf buddy" he pursed his lips as if the thought amused him

And if I wanted to, I can shred you into a dozen of ectoplasmic pieces without a second thought that I'm actually killing my best friend" he chuckled at the look on his friend's face "funny how things work huh?" Joe knew well what was going on with Jake, he almost seemed possessed by the beast and every word and act that he said and did was always the beast in control

"What would Frida think? Would she be happy that her boyfriend settled in a life of murdering innocent people?" Joe said and saw Jake look thoughtful and turned around to sit back on the arm chair as if what Joe said affected him more than what he said to him "you think that's what she wants for you? Shes concerned of what's going on with you Jake" he said

"Shes concerned about everyone" Jake said knowing his girlfriend shows concern for everyone she knows and cares about

"Frida is more worried about you" Joe said and saw that his friend was quiet as if telling him to go on "do you know what shes like at school?" he asked only seeing Jake lift a hand sideways telling him to continue "she is so quiet lately, she is oddly pale and tired, she hardly eats anymore and she just thinks about you Jake, you made her a worried wreck even her parents are getting concerned" he stopped when he heard Jake let out a shaky breath

"I don't want that for her" Jake said sounding almost sad that he caused such problem upon her, he was so silent for a long time Joe was wondering what was wrong with his friend as the only thing he could hear in the room was Jake's breathing and the sound coming from outside the dark room, Joe decided that Jake wanted to be alone and he walked to the door "does your girlfriend plan on going to the dance?" the sudden question made Joe whirled around at the sudden noise switching on the light switch in the process

"God dammit Joe! Turn it on again and see what happens!" Jake snapped as if the light bothered his sensitive eyes as he glared at Joe who turned off the light, after moments Jake calmed down and to prove why he didn't tolerate the light lately he rubbed his eyes excessively and blinked several times before looking at Joe "I asked you a question" he said sitting back down

Joe went back to what Jake said and finally remembered the question "no, she plans on staying home watching movies with her sister Nikki, why?" Joe replied wondering why his friend would be asking about Kim's plans

"I want you to take Frida to the dance" he said, when Jake said this Joe thought something was wrong with him, Jake didn't let any male near Frida and he would defiantly snap at you if you even spoke to her "Joe?" wondering if his friend hasn't lost all senses and was out of it

"Are you sure?" he asked wondering if his friend would really want Frida to go with him and a monster may attack

"I don't want Frida staying home worrying about me okay" Jake said standing up and looked at his friend, Joe was still a bit crept out by Jake's personality disorder seeing that he changed back to a cruel person to his regular self…it was weird "and I can't take her myself since it would be a full moon, and would you want me to do that? Take her to the dance as a werewolf? People would start calling us Beauty and the Beast" he said making a face as if not liking the idea at all

"They do call you that" Joe said chuckling but shut up at the glare his friend send him "and if she say no?" he asked knowing Frida wouldn't want to go to the dance knowing Jake wouldn't be there

Jake looked at Joe as if he were an idiot and shook his head "Joe you known her for thirteen years, we know she would say 'No' all the time but what happens when you keep bugging her about it?" he said and Joe emediantly knew what the guy was talking about, Frida was very easy to convince and if she said 'No' to the question just keep asking and she'll crack

"Are you positively sure about this?" Joe asked not convinced that his friend would make such suggestion for his girlfriend to go to the dance with his best friend while he went insane with the pain of transforming into a werewolf

Jake was getting frustrated with his friend's antics "would I ask the favor if I wasn't sure?" he asked acting like he was dealing with a incapacitated idiot that he had to speak slowly to for him to understand "just do it Joe, distract her…keep her from worrying about me" Jake said rubbing his temple as if getting really stressed dealing with Joe "now go ask her" he said making a dismissing motion with his hand

"You want me to ask her now?" Joe asked looking confused and the amused look on his friends face told him he wasn't impressed by his lack of attention span "when she just left crying?" he asked looking bewildered and never liked to deal with overwhelmed woman "she'll think i'm looking for a chance while in her emotional state and that i'm leading her on, except there won't be any sexual tension cause shes like the sister I never had" he stopped when he realized how awkward he felt and by the bewildered look on Jake's face he thought he was having a nervous breakdown

Jake seemed calm despite of what his friend just said and looked at the young ghost hybrid "Joe you don't like her, she doesn't like you….when you ask her she would know you mean it as going as friends, okay?" he said slowly for his friend to understand and just realized something that Joe said "Frida is like the sister you never had? Joe, you have two sisters" he said looking at Joe like he were an idiot

Joe rolled his eyes and started walking away "don't remind me" and with that Joe left the dark room.

o0o

Night seemed to be more peaceful than the night before and it proved wise by the young English girl sleeping in her bed though in her mind it kept replaying how her boyfriend acted toward her, she knew well that she scared him for doing such a thing and it surprised her that he didn't care anymore of what happened to him.

Jake stood outside of her house with a longing look on his face and looked toward a specific window that led to his girlfriend's room, people would say he was crazy for the lack of clothing he had and standing in the cold winter night, only wearing jeans and his combat boots it was enough to tell him he lost his mind; he grabbed a handful of tiny rocks in his hand and threw one at her window just light enough to not literally break the glass for so much strength he could use

Frida stirred in her sleep until she heard a tap on her bedroom window, she ignored it turning around to face the window and continued sleeping until she heard another tap "Frida" she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not when she heard Jake's voice _you been thinking of him too much lately, sleep_ shethought and groaned when she heard another rock tap her window and she sat up looking at it "Frida" this time she knew she wasn't dreaming

She got up from her bed and walked to her window opening it to find Jake in her front yard looking up at her "what are you doing here?" she said in a low voice in case anyone in the house would wake up "it's late" she said still looking at him as he walked toward the tree next to her window

"I wanted to talk to you" he replied and looked at the tree for a moment and then looked up at Frida "move over I'm coming up" at this he placed a shoe on the wall jumping toward the tree and grabbed a branch hauling himself higher and then another before flipping and entered the room, Frida was always impressed by his tree climbing skills he always done so when they were younger and used it as a advantage when playing hide and seek with her; she blushed when she noticed his lack of a shirt

"What do you want?" she said calmly looking at him as he stepped closer to her "what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Frida said and for the first time in her life she made Jake uncomfortable as he started rubbing the back of his neck

"I wanted to say that i'm sorry" Jake said taking a step closer to her and looked down at her with a frown on his face "for the way I yelled at you" he said caressing her cheek making her shiver at the sudden warmth "I shouldn't have done it…and I just left you in tears" he continued brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face

"You just reacted, that's all…you were afraid something happened to me when I did that" she said looking at him with big blue eyes "and I knew I shouldn't have done in the first place, I knew how you would react but I did it anyway" she continued looking ashamed "I deserved that yelling" she said and looked at him "so I guess I should be sorry, for scaring the shit out of you"

Jake let out a chuckle and kissed her cheek "Joe also asked me to the dance" she said and looked at him with an unsure look on her face and at that he realized Joe didn't say Jake made the suggestion "are you okay with that?" she asked knowing Jake could become super jealous if she was with a man that wasn't him

"I should be, I made the suggestion" he said letting out a chuckle at the look on her face and then realized what she was wearing, her short skimpy red nightgown that reached only mid thigh Jake sure liked it especially when she had it on, he tilted his head and placed his lips on hers to keep her from saying anything else and pulled her closer to him as she put her hands on his bare broad chest as he deepened the kiss, he picked her up and placed her on her bed not able to fight the urge of wanting her

He trailed kisses down her jaw down to her neck as she let out a moan as he started kissing her neck where he felt her pulse and nipped her hard enough to leave a mark making her let out a surprised but quiet yelp, Jake finally restraining himself stood strait and looked at her "I have to go, parents decided that I should stay at the mansion at all time and Dan has no clue I left the mansion grounds" he said as she nodded and headed toward the window

Frida rushed to the window and look out to find Jake already running off toward the mansion, turning on her lamp she looked at the mirror on her vanity and saw a visible mark on her neck, no blood trailed from it but by the looks of it the mark looked like "he left me a hickey" she said quietly touching the mark on her neck.


	10. Chapter 9

The next day at school Frida tried her best to hide the large mark on her neck, when she went down for breakfast every single minute she adjusted her hair on her shoulder to hide the mark and her sister was starting to stare at her in a odd way and then rolled her eyes of how her sister tried to look perfect…..Frida was glad that's what Zoey thought she was doing, now in the school cafeteria she was twirling her blonde hair as she and the others listened to their friend Tia rant about something

"Then this fat guy cuts in front of me and my boyfriend and he told the guy… - is that a hickey?" she was cut off as she stared at Frida's neck in horror and Frida almost in a rush grabbed all her hair and put in on her shoulder hiding the mark from her friend's view

"You sure have interesting stories Tia" Kevin commented as the guys laughed earning a glare from Tia

"No….Tia's right, Frida what happened to your neck?" Lily asked pulling her friends hair away from her neck revealing the dark mark on the nape of her neck, the girls stared practically in horror while Liam, Kevin and Joe merely showed fascination

"Yeah….it's a funny story really once you think about it" Frida started sounding quite nervous as the others stared at her "Um…..I uh – I tripped and fell the other day….yeah and I …hit my neck" she finished lamely and saw the bewildered looks on her friend's faces and they hardly looked convinced

"Frida…..wouldn't you be dead if you hit yourself that hard?" Liam asked pointing at the bruise and Frida groaned putting her face on the table hair hiding her face from their view

She didn't notice they were still staring until Joe finally spoke "holy shit….he didn't" Joe said looking shocked and looked like he would laugh "Jake left that thing on you didn't he?" he asked but a huge smile was on his face as he pointed at the mark

"No" Frida replied quickly

"Seriously Goldy locks, how stupid do you think I am?" he said and noticed they were all gonna reply his question when they opened they're mouths "don't answer that" Joe said quickly pointing at them with a glare on his face and then looked back at Frida "I know exactly what that thing is my lovely friend and its definitely not a bruise" he continued pointing at the mark on her neck

"Then what is it?" Frida asked subconsciously touching the mark as the others listened intently

"It's a territorial mark of course" Joe replied smoothly sitting back on his chair as that was the true answer and he knew it was

"A territorial...what?" Frida asked looking bewildered and confused and a slight hint of her British accent appeared unexpected

"Why Goldy locks, your accent is showing" Joe said with a strong British accent smirking knowing how much she hated the nickname as the others chuckled as he turned serious "in lycanthropy, when a werewolf seeks and finds a mate he or she leaves a mark on the individual letting other lycans know that the person is off limits" he said and then pointed at the dark mark on her neck "you Goldy locks are the mate of a werewolf yourself" he finished and sat back on his chair with a smirk on his face as he put his hands behind his head

"Wow Joe, I never heard you sound so smart before" Tamera commented and the others laughed as Joe glared at Tam and let out a humorless laugh

"Speaks the one who always copies her sister's homework" Joe grumbled as he glared at Tam and didn't seem affected by the girls glare as she was taken back when his eyes flashed from blue to green

"But how did he mark you if yesterday you two didn't speak to each other the whole day?" Lily asked looking confused knowing about Jake's yelling at Frida the day before and the two ignored one another the entire day

"He came by last night to say sorry…..he…marked me after that" Frida replied blushing as she took a sip out of her ice tea

"Well I have to say Frida, even after yelling at you…he still marked you as his territory and no one else's" Kevin said and then scoffed "typical of Jake of course" he finished as the guys laughed and the girls rolled their eyes leaving Frida blushing.

o0o

Frida was walking her miniature poodle Fifi after school around the neighborhood thinking as her curios little dog sniffed around looking cute in her light blue little jacket and hat, she wasn't with Jake because he told her he would be training and working out so he would be busy to spend time with her. She was thinking if what Joe had said was true…._was it?_ She thought. Besides all the rude and mean character the beast was….Jake was polite and even though too strict and serious for any regular teen, he was quite a gentleman…..he wouldn't let werewolf urges get to him would he?

Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone call to her "are you Frida Callaway?" she turned to the voice and saw a rather old man standing at the porch of his house, Frida looked at the man taking in his appearance; wrinkles covered every spot of his tan face, steel white hair complete opposite to the dark tan skin of course….she would have mistaken him for Mexican if it weren't for the necklace he wore….turquoise jewels here and there and at the center a circle shaped piece of wood with a wolf's face was on it _Native perhaps?_ She wondered and walked a bit closer to him

"Yes I am, who are you?" she asked looking rather suspicious at the elder in front of her and let her dog sniff the stranger and relaxed when her dog didn't give any signs that the man could be a threat

"I am Ephraim Ateara young one, and there are a few things that I need to speak to you about" he said in a calm voice….he looked rather wise and seem to know something about her "it concerns about that mark on your neck child" he said pointing at her neck

"How did you –..." she was cut off by the old haggard

"This would rather be better discussed inside where no one would eavesdrop, you can bring in your dog if you like" he said mentioning to the small white poodle on her hind feet beckoning someone to pick her up, he smiled briefly at the small canine and noticed the unsure look on Frida's face "there is no need to worry child, I have no intention in harming you what's so ever…..i'm rather too old for that don't you think?" he said smiling and went inside the house

Frida looked after him and picked up her poodle and followed the man inside; when she was inside she noticed how different the interior of the house looked from the outside…..everywhere she looked things related to wolves harbored the corners. A wolf dog laid in the corner watching the new comers…a few white hairs showed around his muzzle as he growled at them before going back to his nap; she sat on the couch and saw a picture of a young woman on the coffee table…she and Fifi looked at the picture with curiosity until Ephraim came walking in with two mugs filled with tea and looked at her "tea?" he offered

"Thank you" she set Fifi aside and grabbed the warm mug and took a sip of the tea, she traced the pattern on the mug before looking at the man in front of her "do you know something about this mark on my neck sir?" Frida asked looking at the man with mere curiosity as the he sat on his arm chair next to the fireplace petting the wolf dog's head making the canine look up at him with a wolfish grin

"Of course I do, after all I got the same mark as well" he said pulling his right sleeve up to reveal a similar mark on his arm only it was a bit smaller than hers "and I know darn well what's going on here too" he continued drinking from his mug

"Where did you get the mark?" she asked looking at him wondering what he was hiding from her "and what do you mean by you know?" Frida continued asking

"First off, my wife Cara left me this mark and second off HE came here trying to kill me" he replied as his dog growled by the mentioning of the man and Frida knew that from HE Ephraim meant Laurent, but Frida got curios when he told her that his wife left the mark on him

"Your wife is a werewolf?" Frida asked and then saw the pained look on the elder's face as he picked up the picture from the coffee table and looked at it

He looked at the picture before letting out a long suffering breath "was, she was killed years ago by the corrupted Laurent, she was a spirited woman with a fiery attitude" he smiled as if remembering a memory of the woman

"How did you meet her?" Frida asked suddenly structed with curiosity and saw the amused look on the man's face before he smiled

"It was many years ago….before you were even a spark in your mother's eyes, it was back when I was a young man, I was quite a lady's man…getting attention from every young girl in the town of course, but not a single one grabbed my attention until I met Cara" he said smiling as if already lost in the past "I was rather adventurous and explored the woods all times despite my worried mothers warnings, I was passing a clearing when I saw Cara bathing herself by the lake near the raging waterfall, she was very beautiful….long dirty blonde locks, a slender petite figure…she looked a lot like you I should say – what captured me most was her eyes, they were goldish brown with a tint of green in them…they held a wild look in them almost wolfish I should say" he continued letting out a small chuckle as the large canine next to him nudged his master's hand begging for him to continue

"She looked at me with mere curiosity rather than shock, I the moment it thought she was the most peculiar looking woman before she gave me a wolfish grin showing the tip of her canines, we were locked in full gaze until it looked like she heard something and marched off with only looking once back at me….haven't seen her in a while since then" he said holding the picture in his hands

"Did you know she was a werewolf at that moment?" Frida asked setting her mug aside as Fifi climbed back on her lap and got in a comfortable position

"No I didn't, but I knew she wasn't normal, after that moment every day I came back to the spot seeing if she would be there…she never was, I haven't seen her since until one night I was wondering around after looking for her until I felt something following me….I didn't get back to the town cause right before me was a large light brown wolf in front of me – slender and smaller than males I assure you - it looked at me with a hungry gaze in its eyes, I was frozen with fear just standing there looking into its eyes before it calmed down and the look on its face was as if it recognized me" he smiled

"The day after that I found her at the entrance of the woods….waiting for me, she explained to me of what happened and told me she was a werewolf…..I seemed I bit shocked at first but I learned to live with her habits, her schedule, and I knew how to deal with her in her wolf form" he said mentioning to the picture of a large slender petite wolf in a clearing "sometimes I would joke about how perplexed I was by the fact she was a century older than me, we got married and lived a happy life" something in his voice seemed strained and he looked heartbroken

"Until Laurent killed her" Frida concluded and the man nodded his head

"At the very first he was after me – he was never happy with other werewolves being happy you know? – Cara emediantly attacked him before he got to me but she was smaller compared to his large muscular form, Laurent didn't show mercy what's so ever toward a female and the look she send me told me that I should run while they fought….it was hard at first but when she tried biting me it took off, whimpers and high pitched cries filled my ears as I ran towards the town knowing he wouldn't show himself to the humans….the next day I found her…she was torn into pieces, a horrible scene and I cried over her corpse when I noticed he was between the trees looking at me with those eerie eyes of his…face covered with her blood

I knew I couldn't fight against him so I left knowing he was watching my every move" Ephraim clutched the necklace around his neck and looked at the carved piece "it's passed seventy three years since then"

Frida didn't realize how touched she was by the sad story until she noticed her cheeks were streaked with tears and Fifi took the care of licking her face clean, she wiped her face and looked at the man "I can't believe it, how could someone be so cruel on taking away someone you love" she said feeling dislike toward the werewolf even more than she did before

"By what Cara told me, he was a beast carried away by heartbreak himself, she told me that he came from England probably two or three centuries ago I think; he was a werewolf who was able to control himself, was a kind person who got along with his neighbors and the towns people, he wasn't much friendly toward his werewolf brother Alexander though and they kept their distance from one another but that was all" he said looking amused by such clash between two brothers

"I don't get it…" she said confused on how someone so calm and well natured had become such a cruel monster

"I didn't either until Cara explained to me that they shared a liking toward the same young woman….Laurent was the one who won her heart and Alexander was filled with jealousy, soon after it became worse when he found out she was pregnant with his brother's child, he unlike how Laurent was before never controlled the beast within him and killed her feeling that it was only fair that none of the two had her at all" Ephraim said ignoring the gasp of horror that came from Frida

"Laurent filled with grief and loss over his wife and unborn child went through depression….he never left his home never ate or slept, until the day on the full moon his grief and depression was replaced by anger and rage and Laurent's soul was corrupted having felt no emotion at all, he attacked everything and anyone that came in his path and attacked his brother and finally killing him to avenge his dead wife and child, it wasn't enough….his entire being felt the urge to kill – it was stronger than anything else – he never felt satisfied on how many he killed….how much pain he caused. Other werewolves tried to stop him but his determination and cruel personality and the way he fought never got passed them, the werewolf society placed him as a dangerous nomad for he never entered a pack in any place he went, they avoided him the best they can…...now hes a monster with a raging urge to kill"

Frida started feeling pity toward Laurent until she remembered what trouble he cast upon Jake, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head and Fifi felt the anger in her master and looked up at her with big brown eyes filled with worry

"Did he come here after you, or did he feel like he should just attack any innocent person he came across and satisfy his disgusting crave for human meat?" she asked with a sneer on her face, she didn't notice her British accent was showing at all, she had quite a habit of speaking with her accent when she was angry or annoyed

"Werewolves crave for meat, most of them just eat the meat in their fridge but ones like Laurent aren't common, others tend to keep themselves a secret from human society…..they know that killing and eating people would draw attention" Ephraim said looking at her with an understanding look "Laurent become obsessed with human blood…killing so many people – tasting their blood in his mouth overwhelmed him, lycans aren't such lovers of blood but they tend to make it spill, before any of THIS accrued… he came here wanting to get rid of me – disgusting how he was blood streaked and filthy – he was in human form though he had immense supernatural strength….pans and hard material tend to go against him….and Akecheta here put up quite a fight…scratching Laurent's face with those long sharp claws of his" Ephraim said chuckling as he looked down at the wolf dog next to him….Frida then remembered the ugly scars on Laurent's face they looked new but not recent "Laurent didn't want to make a scene when the police arrived but he disappeared before they had a chance to take out the handcuffs"

Frida was unsure whether to ask him what was on her mind or not…..he had a lot of information about werewolves and seemed to be aware of the situation, but more than the expected amount of people knew about Jake and she didn't want to add any witness

Ephraim seem to know that she was ranting in her mind about something "you have something to ask me child?" he asked looking at her, Frida looked at him with surprise on how he read her mind so easily; she ran a hand through her blonde hair and then looked at him and saw Akecheta tilt his head in curiosity as he looked at her with gold wolf eyes making her shiver

"My boyfriend Jake was one of Laurent's victims but he survived from this short attack, he plans on getting rid of Laurent permanently himself, i'm worried cause even though he's strong hes been getting stressed lately" Frida said looking at the man and his canine companion

"Ah yes Jacobo Chavarria right?" he noticed the mortified look on her face saying on how he knew about Jake at all "werewolves sense when a newcomer appears, even from far distance they can sense him – they lend out information about the newcomer to others and their mates, me being welcomed to the society as a mate of a long dead werewolf get to know certain information – their deceived by Jake's planned mission" he said "though disappointed that he won't be a werewolf for long…but they respect his decision"

"Do you think he can do it…..get rid of Laurent by himself?" Frida asked adjusting her dog's hat absently as she waited for an answer

"I don't know about him that much but I have a feeling that he can" he said sounding wise and saw the smile on her face "Laurent may be dangerous and let his rage lead him…. But he can be cocky and over confident…Jake as you say is a strong determined man, I hear he has anger issues?" he asked looking at her as she nodded "and hes young, his fighting skills were proved many times i'm sure and when this battle comes I have a feeling he would succeed and bring the end of Laurent" Ephraim said looking at Frida who looked like she felt proud of her boyfriend

"But may I warn you young one, werewolves are protective of their mates…..but they have trouble recognizing them when they're in the wolf form, they could kill their mate without knowing it" he said looking serious as she nodded her head "he would be in a prey drive in the fight and he might get out of control, the trick is…to get him to recognize you is look him in the eye, lock gaze with his…keep him like that – werewolves tend to look at their prey in the eyes seeing their fear in them – in a while or so he would recognize you and keep himself from harming you" he said looking at her to see if she got it "remember that"

"I will" Frida said standing up noticing it was already six o clock "I have to go sir, thank you for telling me this….it would do me great help" she said sounding grateful as she placed her dog on the floor and looked at Ephraim

"You're welcome, best of luck to Jake" he said walking her to the door "tell your father I have a doctor's appointment with him on Thursday would you?" he said chuckling as she smiled back as she replied an agreement and walked off.

o0o

When Frida entered the living room of her house she saw Jake sitting on the couch looking extremely bored as her eccentric Grandmother ranted about this and that and he looked like he was about to fall asleep until his nose twitched taking in her scent and stood up walking toward her and lead her out of the room to the foyer "where were you?" he asked with a gruff voice sounding mad but looked very worried instead of angry

"I was taking Fifi on a walk" she replied as they both looked down at the small poodle that scampered away when she sensed his presence and his gaze on her "I didn't take that long did I?" Frida asked looking curios as Jake's expression only turned stern

"Frida you've been gone for an hour" he said leading to her room, once inside she sat on her bed as Jake walked around the room and she noticed he was now looking out the window until he tensed a bit and his nose twitched a bit taking in the scent around him and he looked at her with a stern look "what did he tell you?" he asked and Frida was taken back when he asked that

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to sound like she didn't know what he was talking about but he looked at her with a look telling her he didn't like what she was doing

"Frida you and I both know you're horrible at lying, I know you talked with Ephraim okay" he said with an unimpressed look by her pathetic attempt "Ephraim knows a lot about werewolves, experience I guess…..more werewolves than that freak exist" Jake said sitting on the chair by her vanity and looked at her with a long intent gaze studying her or either taking in her appearance like usual smirking liking what he saw

"How do you know about him?" Frida asked looking utterly confused making him laugh a bit and amusement showed in his goldish dark brown eyes

"Seriously Babe? The old hag lives in my neighborhood remember? When we were kids we used to call him 'The creepy Shaman' always sitting on his front porch with his wolf dog looking lost in thought all the time" he said and she finally remembered who he was talking about as Jake let out a chuckle at the look on her face "took one look at me the other day and figured out I was a werewolf – didn't know how he did it but he told me everything, from that smelly basterd´s story to how he knew of the werewolf existence" he said standing up and walked up to the bed plopping down next to her, they stared at each other for a long moment "you don't feel pity toward him do you?" he asked looking at her with a serious look on his face as he leaned on his elbows as she laid on her back looking up at him

"Who….Laurent? You think I'll pity for him after all he did…I don't think so" she replied shaking her head as she stared at him "if you think I do then you have another thing coming Boochi Bo" Frida said smirking as he cringed at her nickname for him, he pushed a wing of blonde hair aside and looked at the mark on her neck tracing his finger on it making her shiver with giddiness. His face was so close to hers that she felt his warm breath against her skin; his lips were merely inches from hers until her dad came

"Jacob?" Robert called not bothered at all by the fact his daughter and his godson were within seconds about to kiss…..Jake groaned in annoyance and turned to glare at the father of his girlfriend

"What?" Jake spat at the man seeming not to like that Robert interrupted his moment with his girlfriend at all

Robert send him a look that told him to watch his temper "Daniel called, said he wanted you back at the mansion….it's already 6:45….and I wouldn't be delighted with an immensely huge monster in my house claiming my daughter…"

"Dad!" Frida shrieked blushing like mad and noticed Jake had a tint of red on his dark skin and was blushing as well

Robert ignored how red the two teens were and left the room "care to see the door Jacob" he was heard by the stair case before footsteps were heard against the marble steps of the stair case, Frida walked Jake to the door and looked up at him with an embarrassed look on her face as she ran her hand through her hair

"Sorry about that" she said looking up at her tall muscular werewolf boyfriend with a sheepish look on her face that made him almost smirk at her discomfort

"Don't worry about it; I get enough of the vulgar jokes from my grandfather so yeah" he said as if it weren't a big deal to him and saw the crimson blush on her cheeks remembering the time the family and Frida went to visit his grandparents, his grandfather took one look at them and made a vulgar joke about their size difference; Frida tried remembering what the man said and it popped in her head _'look at you two, Jake is twice your size Frida….how can you handle him in bed'_ at the instant she remembered she blushed like mad

Jake noticed her fazing off and snapped his fingers under her nose to get her attention "Frida earth to Frida" when he finally got her attention back he looked at her with a unimpressed look of her attention span "seriously Frida, are you still mortified by the joke Fernando made?" Jake asked looking down at her

"He makes disgusting sexual jokes" she protested rubbing her arms a little crept out on how the man could make vulgar jokes without feeling uncomfortable at all, she shook her head at the old man

"Mom said that's how he always was; I got to get going" Jake said noticing the sun was starting to set and looked at Frida for a moment before lifting her off her feet and placing his lips against hers and felt her respond to the kiss almost emediantly as she ran her fingers through his messy dark hair gripping it lightly

He flicked his tongue at her bottom lip begging for entrance which was granted as she separated her lips letting him in, he balanced her with his arm around her waist as the his other hand gripped the back of her knees letting her wrap her arms around his neck, they were caught up in the passionate kiss until a growl rumbled in his throat and his grip on her tighten a bit too much making her gasp in pain

Jake put her down before doing any worse damage to his mate, giving her a peck on the cheek he jogged off toward the mansion without another word.

o0o

Danny watched in horrid fascination as Jake's wolf form attacked the pile of meat waiting for him, he attacked the pile with such eagerness Dan thought something was on the teenager's mind; Jake in full wolf form stood on all fours licking off any trace of the meat on his long large snout before sitting down and just looking at plain nothingness just thinking as his ears twitched at any sound around him

Dan was pretty upset when Jake came back already in pain of the transformation and the guy ignored every word he said as he endured the horrible pain he went through, Dan kept quiet when signs of Jake's aggressive nature started to show and left the lab so he could have space and calm down for he was always behaving like a savage wolf when the transformation finished, now he just watched as the giant wolf just sat there until a loud yawn came out of the monster's throat before he set his massive head down and closed his eyes not caring of the weak human presence before him.

Dan shook his head at the wolf "stressed or not, you are to obey my rules Jake" he said quietly not to bother the dangerous being before him but by the twitch of Jake's pointy ear Dan knew he heard every word.


	11. Chapter 10

Jake walked past the adult who had his face on his desk snoring and drooling slightly, his giants paws soundless as he stalked toward the exit of the lab. No signs of light shown through the darkness of the giant mansion only moonlight showing through the windows as the giant wolf walked through the empty halls of the mansion

He took in familiar scents around him as he reached the foyer but he took in the familiar scent he was looking for, the smell of honey and vanilla recognizable as he stalked toward the front door only stopping at the sound of a low growl, behind him was a rather young white Siberian husky crouched at a low position….Jake scanned through blurry familiar faces and recognized the pup as Dove, Carly's Siberian husky's pup

Seeing the small form as pathetic and saw no point in killing her he gave her a low warning growl more gruff than her sire's authorities sounds as she backed off and ran to the room that belonged to her master, sure enough that the puppy won't cause a scandal Jake turned back toward the door and scanned it for a moment, morphing into his wolf like form he turned the knob and got out; he changed back into a giant wolf and looked around the large front yard checking for any signs of the Dobermans that guarded the place…finding that they ran off to the back yard when they sensed the monster in the area

His reason for sneaking off? He felt the raging urge to check on his mate, to make sure she was alright and that no signs of the gray werewolf were around her house, peaceful moments were always a blur to him and he didn't exactly remember what happened today when he was with her so he did what he had the urge to do and went.

He walked on toward the gates quietly as the moon reflected against his ebony fur, Jake looked up at the tall iron gate in front of him and put a seemingly wolfish smirk thinking of the pathetic use of the item blocking his way….his wolfish smirk was enough to scare anyone who saw it, his smirk showed his canines. He analyzed the gate to see his choices of passing it, the last time he did it he climbed over them….this time? He felt like jumping over them instead

Backing away from the gate Jake looked back at the mansion with the creepy smirk still on his face and looked back at the gates, he jumped over the gates swiftly on skidding on the pavement when he landed on the other side; satisfied he walked off quietly toward the neighboring house making sure no signs of human life weren't around to witness his presence

When he got to his desired location he stared at the left window at the upper level knowing his mate was safe inside and asleep, but he wanted to make sure that was the case. He stood straight and let out a low gruff bark and walked toward the tree that stood by the bedroom window, seeing that he couldn't climb the tree in his current form he shook his dark fur morphing back to his human wolf like form and scrapped the tree with his sharp claws certain that would get her to wake up and no one else

Inside on the lower level of the house in the master bedroom Robert stirred in his sleep as he heard a sudden bark, dismissing it as his daughter's poodle making the noise he tried to sleep only to suddenly sit up realizing that the small poodle's barks weren't as gruff as the ones he was hearing right now, he looked at the clock on his night stand and groaned "why now at this bloody hour?" he said before getting up without waking his sleeping wife and made his way through the house toward the foyer; Robert was downright unpleased to see the familiar large black wolf standing a few feet away from the front door "I can't seem to see that you have a good excuse on being here at this godforsaken hour Jacob" he said crossing his arms looking at the werewolf in front of him with no sign of fear what so ever

Robert wasn't the only one who wasn't pleased; Jake laid his pointy ears back in annoyance when he saw it wasn't Frida to come out of the large house….he shifted his glance toward the upper window and back at the man on the porch morphing in a giant wolf, he didn't come by to be driven away by the father of the girl he was looking for so he might as well tell the man to go get her

He moved his muzzle upward toward the window and looked back at Robert before moving his muzzle at the same direction again, Robert saw the point of what Jake was telling him cause he shook his head and ran his hands over his face "it's a school night Jake, I'm not going to wake her up just so you can see her" he said looking serious and looked around to make sure no one in the neighborhood was up, Jake didn't take no for an answer cause he made a grunting noise pointing his muzzle upward and then lowering till his muzzle bumped to his broad chest

Robert shook his head before heading inside mumbling on how stubborn teenagers were these days and went upstairs toward his daughter's room, he walked up to her bed looking at how peaceful his daughter looked before shaking her shoulder lightly….she opened her eyes and stared at her father with a groggy look "what is it?" she asked with a groggy voice rubbing her eyes as she sits up

"Someone wants to see you" he replied looking at his daughter as she widen her blue eyes in realization before getting out of the covers and left the room without getting a sweater or anything just left in her nightgown; when she was at the entrance she saw Jake standing straight with his shoulders in and chest out….he looked like he was trying to impress his mate

Frida ran her fingers through her messy long blonde hair letting out a small chuckle at how he looked and looked at her dad as if telling him to give them privacy…he send her a look that he would call Dan if things went out of hand with the werewolf; she looked back at Jake who was staring at her clothing and even through the messy hair that almost covered his gold brown eyes she saw the mischievous look in his eyes

She walked up to him ignoring the cold air that shot through her legs and her bare skin, when she was right in front of him she felt his body heat radiate from his huge massive body….he sniffed her hair and body doing the same inspection on checking for wounds, when he found none he placed his large head on her shoulder lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck welcoming the heat from his body

Jake suddenly jerked his head up as if he heard something and Frida saw his nostrils twitch taking in the scents around him with a sudden step back…Jake changed from calm and peaceful to territorial and aggressive as he bared his teeth and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he let out a menacing growl, Frida thought the werewolf was near when Jake nudged her violently toward the house and blocked the entrance and looked around for any intruder

Frida and her dad watched as the aggressive monster walked back and forth blocking the entrance waiting for whatever he smelled to appear and dare go against him "has he lost his mind?" Robert asked only to receive a glare from his daughter; they saw Jake puff up his chest taking in air and they then realized he was about to let out a howl

Frida's eyes widen and ran toward Jake not giving a thought of what she was going to do and grabbed his muzzle before he could utter a sound, Jake's eyes narrowed and lifted his muzzle lifting her off her feet and shook his head until she let go….she landed on her bum and was about to stand up until Jake prevented her by standing over her practically glaring at her for doing what she just did

Robert knowing he couldn't go against Jake in his beastly form went to the kitchen to call Dan.

Frida lay still as he lowered his muzzle toward her baring his sharp teeth at her, she didn't know what to think…either he was showing her who was in charge and was disciplining her from doing such thing again, and she wasn't sure if she should squirm under his grasp or actually blush by the fact he was standing over her…and she was in nothing but her skimpy night gown when she wasn't sure if he had anything on

He seemed to notice her reaction because he nodded his head slightly and backed away from her, he saw her shiver at the sudden cold wind drift and wrap her arms around herself….he walked toward her and nuzzled her neck with his muzzle as she stood up; he nudged her toward the warmth of her house after nibbling her neck softly where the mark was making her shiver and left her.

o0o

Frida was in her room trying out which dress she would wear for the dance, Lily sat on her bed helping her friend out with the wardrobe. Frida held a aqua blue thigh high dress in one hand and a red knee high dress in the other "do you think I should wear the aqua blue or the red?" she asked looking at her friend who sat there petting Fifi absently as she examined both dresses

"Well, both colors look good on you, but the aqua one would be a bad idea for the cold and the red one has a little ripped spot on the waist line" Lily said pointing at the small hole on the red dress, Frida looked down at it in horror

"How can I not notice that?" she said and stormed back into her walk in closet with the dresses in hands "what am I supposed to wear? Im not trying to impress your brother I just don't won't to go looking like I didn't have anything nice in my closet" she said as she rummaged through the dozen of nice dresses she had

"What about the white dress you have? You know the one that sorta has a pale blue tint to it?" Lily said looking through her friend's jewelry box helping with the accessories when Frida came out holding a long white dress that reached above the ankles, it was a spaghetti strapped dress that looked white but looking closely you can notice a light blue tint to the fabric, it looked very silky and soft toned

"This one?" she asked looking at it with a considering look on her face

"Yeah and you know what will look totally chic with it?" Lily said getting up and went to the walk in closet coming back with a cute small transparent sweater that had a few sequins on it "since it would be cold you can wear this with the dress" she said handing Frida the cute sweater, Frida looked at the sweater and the white dress and put them together seeing the results

"Sometimes I think you have better fashion sense than I do" Frida said smiling at her friend as she hung the dress and the little sweater on a hook on her bathroom door "and yet you ask me for fashion advice when you go to teens choice award ceremonies" she added smirking at Lily who pulled out small stub earrings and a diamond necklace and placed them on her vanity

"Let's just hope by looking at you Joe won't start feeling anything towards you" Lily said and slapped her hand on her mouth when those words came out, Frida looked at her friend her lip curled in utter disgust of the thought Joe having romantic feelings toward her "forget I said that" she said seeing the look on Frida's face

"I think it would be hard to forget" a deep voice appeared and they turned to see Jake leaning against the door frame with arms crossed over his broad chest with a look that said he might not be pleased if such things happened

Lily saw him make a motion gesture with his head telling her to leave cause she grabbed her bag and looked at Frida "bye Frida, see ya later" she said and left the room leaving the couple behind.

Jake looked at Frida with intensity in his dark goldish eyes clearing his throat before speaking "I wanted to talk to you about last night" he said running his fingers through his dark hair that seemed to always be messy these days

"What happened there Jake? You started acting like something dangerous was around the house or something" she said sitting on her bed looking at her boyfriend as he suddenly looked dark and serious about something "Jake was there something dangerous around the house?" Frida asked looking at her boyfriend suspiciously as he sat on the chair next to her vanity

"Apart from me? Laurent. Caught his scent around your house, checked the place when I got here but he ain't around your place anymore" Jake replied and rubbed the back of his neck feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden "and…sorry for treating you the way I did" he said looking at her with a apologetic look as he turned the chair facing the bed as he leaned forward hands dangling between his legs as he looked at her as she smiled

"No worries" Frida said sitting up on her bed leaning forward toward Jake and smirked "every girl's boyfriend would always try to discipline her once in a while" she said smirking seeing his face darken slightly with a blush, putting her hands on his thighs he moved closer to make sure she didn't fall or anything

"Yeah" Jake whispered with a husky voice leaning forward until their lips were inches apart "but those girls don't have a werewolf as a boyfriend" he added placing his hand on her waist kissing her pulling her closer to him until she was on his lap.


	12. Chapter 11

They separated from the kiss looking into each other's eyes, Frida looked at where she was and smirked "sometimes I forget how you can maneuver me into something" she said smirking as he let out a small chuckle stroking the small hairs on her back until he noticed the fancy clothes hanged up by the bathroom door

"I see you got everything ready for tomorrows dance" Jake said mindlessly readjusting her on his lap pulling her closer to his body, Frida swore she saw regret fleck through his goldish brown eyes "tomorrow sure is gonna be an exciting day" he added with a harsh tone and she knew he was talking about the planned fight he was gonna get into with Laurent;

Lately during the week Jake was acting restless and anxious like he knew what was going to happen soon and his predicament came true once Dan said that while visiting Clockwork the fight would happen tomorrow, Jake didn't notice his grip on her waist tightened until he saw her wince and loosened it "sorry" he said placing a kiss on her jaw line

"You know I don't have to go, I really don't want to" Frida said running her slender fingers through his dark messy hair in an affectionate way as he traced small figures on her back, he gave her a look that said she better not even try it

"None of that Frida Maryanne Callaway, I don't want you here stuck in your room worrying about me all night wondering if i'm okay or not" Jake said looking and sounding serious…..and she knew he was serious cause he would always say her whole name if it had to do with reasoning with his girlfriend

Frida shifted her position on Jake and looked at him "your not bothered at all that i'm going with Joe?" she asked tilting her head to see his goldish eyes more clearly and saw a flick of annoyance "it does bother you doesn't it?" she asked smirking and nearly yelped when Jake stood up still holding her and placed her gently on her bed

"Yes, it bothers me a lot to know that you're going to a dance with Joe" he said leaning forward as he placed his large hands on both her thighs and stared at her with a serious look "but I know his reasons Frida, and he knows why hes taking you….so as much as I'm annoyed now…..he knows your mine" Jake said with a dark tone that she was sure enough sounded cynical and cruel as well and by the dark serious look he had….it was the beast talking at the moment

Frida blinked twice before nodding her head, he placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers….Frida placed her hands on his elbows responding to the rough kiss as he flicked his tongue at her bottom lip making her open her mouth an inch giving him access, his hands lowered until they reached her waist and she shivered when she felt his cold rough fingers against the warm bare skin of her back, he trailed his lips down to her neck and sucked on the bruised skin on her neck making her moan

"Jake" she moaned out quietly gripping his black t shirt

"We are all alone Darling, no one here to bother us at all" Jake said in her ear with a gruff voice making her shiver in giddiness, he trailed kisses down from her neck to her shoulder making her shiver; she didn't notice she was lying on her back until Jake was over her making sure not to crush her petite frame as he kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he trailed his large hand over her body lifting her beige shirt…separating from the kiss to take it off, Jake stood up and walked over to the door locking it and when he looked back at Frida he had a hungry look in his goldish brown eyes

Walking back to her, he took off his t shirt revealing a toned chest and eight pack that he had worked out so hard to achieve, crawling back on top of her he kissed her harder than before making her moan into the kiss; she ran her fingers over his muscular torso tracing the edges of his abs running her manicured nails over them, groaning at the feeling Jake trailed kisses down from her neck going toward the swell of her breast only to grunt in protest seeing them covered up by her purple lacy bra

A bit frustrated with the clothing that was blocking them, he lifted her up with his arm….he fiddled with the clasp of her bra until it let loose making him practically yank it off of her the rest of the way, Frida shivered in delight of the feeling of his lips on her breast and let out a squeak when he nipped one of her nipples; going back to her neck, Jake popped open the button of her pants and emediantly pulled off her jeans leaving her in only her panties

Frida started unbuttoning his jeans as he sucked the delicate flesh of her neck moaning she felt the hard bulge in his pants making him groan as her fingers trailed past it, he sucked the swelled flesh of her breast and pressed his groin against her making her moan at the feeling; he hooked his two fingers on the edge of her lacy panties and pulled them off leaving her naked for him to see, his member stiffened more at the sight of her naked body and leaned down trailing kisses over her bare body

Seemingly satisfied that she was all ready for him he crawled over her until they were face to face, he took off his dark blue boxers revealing his hard erection, he looked in his pocket finally pulling out a condom and put it on, Frida moaned as he pressed himself at her entrance….wrapping her arms around his neck practically drawing blood as her nails sinked into his skin when he entered her warmth, already getting used to the feeling of fullness she moaned as he pulled himself out before slamming into her

Holding onto his body above hers he slowly began to move back and forth, in and out. The pain became pleasure as he continued at a slow steady pace. Wanting more, she wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked her hips forward; causing both of them to moan loudly in pleasure. The two of them started to gain speed steadily as they continued to move in synch with one another. Every moan grew louder and more breathless with each passing second.

Frida bit her lip feeling her climax surface "Jake" she moaned out, Jake seemed to feel it as well and began to speed up increasingly as he felt his own climax coming soon; he held her fragile petite body close to his and dug his face into the crook of her neck biting and sucking the tender skin. Moments later she moaned out as they both climaxed, lying still for a moment as they tried to regain their breaths, Jake pulled out of her and took her in his arms as she emediantly cuddled into his broad chest as he pulled the blankets over them.

They lay there for a while in each other's embrace; Jake ran his fingers through her long blonde hair as she played with the small hairs on his chest "what time is it?" Frida asked softly listening to the steady beat of his heart; Jake looked at the clock on her night stand

"Its six thirty, Dan wasn't pleased about my late night tour last night" Jake replied readjusting her in his arms and looked at her "my parents weren't happy either but Dan expects me back at the mansion till seven" he said looking like he wouldn't care about the expectations of the ghost hybrid

"You still have time left" Frida said sighing contently as she plucked a little hair from his chest giggling when he flinched "dad has to stay at work for night duty, mom is still at the market with Gram gram and Zoey is at her friend's house for a slumber party" she said curling her finger around another hair ready to pluck it off until Jake grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so

"Stop pulling off the hairs on my chest will ya?" he said sounding serious but the look on his face showed amusement; she sat up covering herself with the blanket smiling sheepishly as they looked at each other

She lay back down on top of her boyfriend and smiled lovingly "want something to eat?" she asked sighing as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and saw him put a sly smirk

"There's seconds?" he asked chuckling at the sudden blush that appeared on her clear face

"Jake!" she yelped swatting her hand at his chest but making him laugh "come on, get changed" she said getting up to walk toward the bathroom not ashamed at all that she was wearing nothing and she was very aware of Jake's gaze on her naked body.

When she walked in the kitchen she saw Jake eating an apple as he sat on a stool leaning against the counter and smirked when he saw her walk in "Dan called" Jake said getting up and walked toward her "sounded pretty stressed about the fight tomorrow, wants me to do a little extra work out and training just to make sure I'm ready for the fight" he said almost looking concerned about something

"I'm guessing you have to go right?" Frida said as she crossed her hands behind his neck as he wrapped his muscular arms around her slim waist pulling her body to his "I never get you to myself that much anymore" she said pouting but her voice was full of humor making him let out a chuckle

He tilted his head and whispered "you get me to yourself just about enough" he said in her ear making her shiver as he smirked at her reaction; she walked him to the door and watched him as he grabbed his black jacket from the coat rack, he looked at her for a moment and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss "I got to go" he said and suddenly felt worry overcome him as he realized that she would be alone once he left

Frida could tell he was worried about her safety once she was alone and looked at him with a reassuring smile "I'll be fine, don't worry" she said giving him a loving smile as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, gripping her hair lightly he tilted his head and pressed his lips against her, the kiss was rather short much to her disappointment and he let out a chuckle when he saw the look on her face

"Got to go, call me if there are any problems, okay?" he said pulling out the keys of his motorcycle from his leather jacket and looked at her with a worried look "your sure you'll be okay all by yourself?" he asked and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's over protectiveness

"Jake I promise, I'll be fine" she said as she smoothed down the wrinkles of his black shirt, they suddenly felt a long suffering silence that both thought that would never come…..they both knew tomorrow would be a horrible day that he would fight the monster that caused the loss of many innocent people, Frida somehow felt like her boyfriend was going to war or something….not sure if he would conquer the battle that awaited him….or worse…if he would even survive through the fight

Frida pushed the dark thought away and looked at Jake who had a serious look on his face as he brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face "see ya" he said giving her a small peck on the cheek before turning to leave, she watched him as he put on his helmet lowering the shield and started his motorcycle

She looked out the front yard before finally closing the front door.


	13. Chapter 12

Juliana walked in the mansion wearing dark brown khaki pants, a beige button up shirt, boots, gloves and a long fuzzy coat….she looked rather stylish right at the moment; she looked worried and anxious as she looked around the mansion foyer, she was busy looking around as if it were her first time in the large house until the butler walked up to her "Mr. Fenton will see you in a moment Mrs. Chavarria" he said looking at her with a kind face

"Thank you Andrews" she said smiling as the old butler nodded his head in response and left her in the foyer again; Juliana walked toward the stairs and looked toward the left hall where she knew the room where her son slept in…she felt another pang of worry overcome her just by the thought of her only son getting in a fight that may cost him his life, she didn't know if after this day she would ever see him again; she gasped at the horrible thought as her hand flew to her mouth

She was so cuaght in her thoughts she didn't notice Dan walk up to her with a worried look on his face noticing the look on her face "Hello Juliana, are you alright?" he asked once he reached her

She took a deep breath a shook her head "yes I'm fine, I just wanted to see Jake" Juliana said looking up at Danny it was then he noticed that her brown eyes were shiny with tears

"Jake has been asleep most of the day, probably saving a lot of his energy for tonight" he said and then saw the pleading look she had when she looked at him begging to at least see her son for a moment, he was used to ignoring pleading looks when it came to his two daughters but he couldn't say no when a mother was asking to see her son for one time….it was something he thought would break his heart to know a mother who loves her son a lot would be heartbroken to know something happened to him and she never had a chance to see him "come on" he said leading her to the room where Jake slept in.

When he opened the door to the large guest room his predictions were right, on the large bed Jake was fast asleep snoring lightly; Juliana looked at Danny for a moment and he made a gesture to her saying to go ahead, she walked toward the bed and stopped in her tracks when Jake let out a low growl at the intruder…she looked back at Dan who moved his lips forming the words "its okay". Looking down at her sleeping son she brushed away his messy dark hair, Jake only sneered for a moment when he felt her gloved fingers brush aside his hair but relaxed after a moment

She kneeled down beside the bed as she continued to caress his face, seeing him this way only made her eyes well up in tears "mi pobre niño" she whispered as she looked at his calm face "this should have never happened to you" she said brushing her gloved thumb over a small scar he had where his eyebrow was….she knew that scar came from a fight he got into once; Juliana pulled out a cross under her shirt and held it in one hand while the other held her son's larger hand and started praying "Querido dios, por favor, proteger a mi hijo lanzó está lucha horrible que vendría a él" she whispered rubbing small circles on Jake's hand "ayudarlo a luchar contra este demonio impío que amenaza su vida y muchas otras personas inocentes" she continued closing her eyes as she continued praying

"Y ayudar a superar este monstruo impía que se encuentra dentro de él" she said and finally opened her eyes and let go of her son's hand to make a cross over herself "amen" she whispered and stood up and placed a kiss on her son's forehead only to get a small whimper as a response "que dios este contigo mi hijo" she said caressing his cheek before heading to the door letting him get his rest

When she reached the door she looked back at the large sleeping form of her son and let out a small low sob at the thought of probably losing her son, she felt a large hand and looked up to see her husband with a solemn look on his dark face as he looked over at his son and then back at her and kissed her forehead before leading her out after one last look at their son who would soon be facing a the worst.

o0o

Frida was worried and rather anxious as well, she sat on her bed unsure of what to do as she looked out the window seeing the sun on the verge to set and be replaced by the full moon; she runs her fingers through her long blonde hair and decides she might as well start getting ready for the dance.

Entering her bathroom she strips off her clothes and makes sure her dress and other things are set in outside in her room, as she sets up the temperature of the water she thought about Jake….she was worried sick over his well being and hoped things would end well for him, wetting her hair she started scrubbing her long hair with shampoo….whatever she did or tried thinking about her thoughts always went to her boyfriend Jake and the bunch of questions that ran through her mind ¿would he make it?, ¿will he win the battle against Laurent?, ¿will she ever see him again? These questions were nerve racking and they would always make her worry

She ran her fingers through her hair as she added conditioner and rinsed it off and she let out a long sigh "this is Jake we're talking about, the man who always wins a fight whether it's a guy or a supernatural being" she said to herself as she rubbed her back with soap "he'll beat Laurent I know it" Frida added as she rinsed off the soap from her body and turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower drying herself, wrapping the towel around her slim body she grabbed another one to dry her hair.

Grabbing the dress and the sweater from the bathroom door she set them on the bed while she grabbed a pair of light pink panties and a strapless bra and started getting ready.

She blow dried her hair until it was completely dried and was left soft and wavy; she grabbed light blue stub pins and put them in her hair only on the right side of her head, she looks at her reflection in the mirror shuddered all of a sudden having a feeling that someone was watching her, shaking the feeling off and went to put on her dress.

Outside the house a Mustang GT stopped in front of it and Joe came walking toward the door wearing a gray tuxedo, his longish hair was brushed back only a few strands of it fell into his face covering his blue eyes as he walked toward the house, he stopped in his tracks when he felt like someone was watching his every move and turned around but saw nothing….thinking of it as nothing Joe walked to the door only stopping to check himself

"Okay Fenton, don't mess it up…distract her and keep her safe from harm…or else you'll get a pounding from your friend" he said to himself and checked in his jacket to see if he had his cell phone and most important checked the inside pocket for the Ghost thermos just in case "everything check" he added and pressed the doorbell

Moments later he was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Callaway "hi Mr. and Mrs. Callaway" he greeted waving his hand feeling rather nervous, though Mr. Callaway looked rather serious and looked like he would tie Joe to a chair and interrogate him…Mrs. Callaway had a warm welcoming smile on her face

"Joseph it's good to see you" Robert said sounding nice but the look on his face showed he was rather unpleased to see him "I see you're the one whose taking my daughter to the dance?" he asked eyeing the young hybrid

Joe knew that Mr. Callaway was a very protective father and rather instead of the nice personality of a kind doctor he acted like a serious General when it came to young men taking his daughter out, he replied with his hands behind his back to avoid letting the doctor seeing that they were shaking "yes sir" he replied

"Frida honey, Joes here" Linda called to her daughter and looked back at Joe with a apologetic look "forgive Robert, he isn't used to other boys taking Frida out" she said and Robert responded with a grunt looking rather insulted to be talked about as if he weren't there

The sound of high heels against the marble floor made them look toward the stairs and Joe was shocked at what he saw, Frida was wearing her white dress that hugged her slim body perfectly and it went down to her feet nearly covering the high heels she was wearing, her hair was let down only a few blue stub pins held strands of her blonde hair up, her face hardly had make up on but he wasn't sure of it…light blue eye shadow covered her eyelids and she wore light pink lip gloss and her cheeks held a light blush

"Het Joe" she greeted him when she reached the bottom of the stairs and let out a small chuckle when she noticed he was staring at her

Robert broke the silence "well, we should expect you back here at 10 alright?" he said and looked directly at Joe to see if he got that clear and seemed satisfied to see the young man nod his head in response once he was cut out off his trance

"Have fun you two" Linda said giving her daughter a light kiss on the cheek, turning from her mother Frida gave her dad a hug and walked to the door, once Linda turned to head toward the kitchen Robert eyed Joe and the teen knew what was coming next

"I expect you to keep a good eye on her Joseph" he said crossing his lean muscular arms across his chest "if I hear from her that you did something to upset her you'll be facing two very angry men, am I clear?" he added giving Joe a mean look and Joe knew that the two men would be her dad….and Jake "am I clear?" he repeated seeing he didn't get a quick response

"Yes sir" Joe said sounding very nervous and turned to leave, outside Frida was waiting for him by the car and smirked when she saw how nervous "for a doctor, your dad can be pretty scary" he said pointing his thumb toward the house

"Hes always like that when it has to do with me" she said getting in the car once he unlocked it, when he was about to get in he thought he saw something on top of the roof of her house but shook his head and got in; once starting the car he drove away from the house completely obvious to the fact that a pair of golden red eyes had been watching them from above.

Frida looked at the mansion as they passed by it "what do you think Jakes doing right now?" Frida asked keeping her blue eyes on the large mansion and then at Joe, he looked at the mansion for a moment before looking back at the road

"Probably inside the lab right now" he replied and then shook his head brushing some strands of his hair from his face and added "he usually stays in there at about this time of day before he goes through his transformation" he said never looking at her once as he spoke, Frida then felt curios about Joe's behavior, never once he acted serious like Jake was….the only time he was as serious as he was now was when it meant there was a ghost to catch or when he was sent on another mission, she then got curios about if Joe ever witnessed one of Jake's transformations

"Have you ever seen him…..transform?" Frida asked clutching her small purse when she saw Joe's jaw clench tightly as if he remembered something

"Only once, I didn't see any big change in Jake cause dad made us leave the lab once Jake started making animalistic noises" he said and shuddered as if he remembered it "the only change I saw in him was his size…and the fact he was growing black fur" Joe added and bit his cheek

"Your dad said he visited Clock work, did he ask whose gonna-…" she was cut off by Joe who looked at her with a serious look on his face

"Clockwork doesn't give that kind of information Frida" Joe said and saw she was about to protest about it cause he added "he says things should go as they must, he gives that kind of info things would change for maybe the worst" he said looking at Frida who looked worried

"But I need to know if Jake would win the battle Joe" she said with pleading eyes "what if he doesn't make it? What if I never get to see him again?" she asked and her eyes were shining with tears

Joe's face softens and sighed "Frida I know you're worried about Jake's sake and that you'd be heartbroken if you lost him, and i'm worried too, Jakes like a brother to me and it would kill me to know something happened to him" he said with a solemn look on his face and held her hand "but things should go on as they should, I promise you things would work out fine…..i promise" he said squeezing her hand lightly and smiled when a small smile appeared on her face

"Thanks Joe" she said and he nodded in response before looking back at the road ahead of them; back in a large tree between all the leaves the same gold eyes appeared with a cruel thought in mind

_Hope you said goodbye_ Jacob the human form thought with a wicked grin on his face before it started to change dramatically.


	14. Chapter 13

Jake stood in the lab staring at pure nothingness, his dad was standing next to Dan watching as the last touches of the cure was in verge of finishing…..Jake could feel a numb pain growing in the pit of his stomach and he knew what was coming of this pain, his breathing grew ragged and he felt the pain grow stronger, suddenly he felt a strong pain in his stomach making him kneel over making keening sound of pain, Adan upon seeing this suddenly grew worried "Jake!" he took two hurried steps toward his son before Dan's arm shot in front of him preventing him to go any further

"Adan stay back, there's nothing we can do to help" he said looking serious, Adan was about to protest but gave in at Dan's serious look, sighing reluctantly Adan stepped back watching with worry as his son was overcome with excruciating pain

Jake slammed a fist on the counter he was standing next and let out a groan of pain, he literally felt his bones cracking and it grown worse when he tried standing only to fall back on his knees as a shot of pain rippled through his body, he let out low noises trying to prevent them by biting his lip hard enough to draw blood but he paid no mind to this as he let out a grunting blood curling scream, he felt sharp claws started to grow from his fingers as he held his hands in fist, the whimpering noise he let come out of his mouth slowly grew to animalistic grunts as his body grew twice the size he already was and cracked his neck involuntarily

Black fur started growing from the start of his head and grew more as it started covering his entire body, sharp teeth accompanied his fangs as a large muzzle took place on his face, his dark blue button up shirt slowly started being ripped into shreds as his body grew; Adan watched in horror as his son's previous form changed drastically and backed away a step when Jake shook his massive head before landing forward on all fours scratching the floor, Adan and Dan could easily hear Jake's loud breathing as he looked around the lab no seeming to notice the two human forms in his presence

Adan heard Dan through the loud breathing of his son as he whispered "don't move" and he held his breath as they watched the large monster before them try to figure out what was happening; Jake's body stiffened when he heard Laurent in his mind "hope you said goodbye Jacob" the cruel toned voice was enough to put Jake through a raging mass of anger, his gold eyes narrowed in anger and lifted his head letting out a howl of fury and his body shook with overcoming anger as he snarled and ran through the long exit

Dan emediantly turned back to working on the cure and by the crashing noise that came from his study he and Adan knew Jake crashed into the desk in the study, Adan turned to Dan once he only caught the sound of Jake's clawed hands against the floor "we gotta go after him!" he said and in the first time in a long time he sounded like he was in panic, he helped Dan insert the substance in eight individual containers and they headed for the exit

Jake was in fury rampage as he made his way to the front exit only to stop when the smell of horse, sweat and young female met his nostrils…he turned when he heard the smothered gasp and saw Carly by the stair case with a pale hand covering her mouth, Jake growled and scoffed having no time to get rid of anyone else and ran for the door, Carly was emediantly horror structed when she saw him and suddenly felt the worse "dad!" she yelped as she saw Jake burst open the front entrance and saw her dad and Adan run in "dad Jake is heading for the exit!" she yelped in a blur of panic

"He's got unfinished business to attend to" he said catching his breath and then realized something "Andrew open the gate!" he barked out orders as the realization hit him that Jake would meet up with the iron gate ahead

The old butler nodded in response "yes sir" and through a head phone placed on his ear he ordered the gates to be opened as Dan and Adan ran outside; Danny took out his keys from his pocket and saw Adan walk towards Jake's motorcycle and grabbed the black helmet from the seat

"Sure you can drive that thing?" he asked as Adan lowered the shield of the helmet and gave Dan an incredulous look and nearly looked offended

"Who do you think taught Jake how to drive it?" Adan replied as the motorcycle roared to life "got Jake's location in there?" he asked pointing toward Dan's car and looked satisfied when he got a nod in response "keep me in contact to know where Jakes heading" and with that he took off on the motorcycle as Dan got into the car and drove after the police.

o0o

Jake's breathing was loud as he ran toward the direction where he cuaght Laurent's scent and felt and anger over flood his entire being as he jumped over cars, he knew what the werewolf meant by that message and even the thought of Laurent getting near Frida – his mate - drove him blind with anger; he leaped over a truck and almost crashed into a building until he pressed his large clawed hands and feet on the building leaping away from it to only leave cracks behind

He gave no thought of mind of the people that were panicking already and he just knew Laurent was the one to drive them into fear and people ran off at the sight of him…..he didn't care if he revealed himself…he only cared about Frida's safety and he knew her life was on the line.

o0o

Dan kept Adan on plane sight and looked down at a small screen that showed two dots…a red and green one, he placed a device on his ear to communicate with Adan and emediantly heard the police "where is he Dan?" his voice seemed a bit muffled but Dan blamed that on the helmet Adan was wearing and the noise of the motorcycle

He looked back at the small screen and his blue eyes widen in pure horror when he figured out where Laurent and Jake were heading "oh no" he groaned but knew Adan heard

"What is it?" he heard the police ask and he didn't know if he should answer or not until Adan's came again "where are they heading Dan?" he asked sounding frustrated and panicked when he didn't get a quick response

Dan looked back at the road ahead of him before answering with a dreaded tone in his voice "they're headed to the kid's school" and heard Adan's breathe hitch by the answer he got.

o0o

Joe was at the food table getting a glass of punch before looking as the party went on, the large gym was illuminated with colored lights and filled with dancing teenagers….tables were placed on the side lines with balloons tied to the chairs placed by them, the large table he was standing in front of was occupied with food such as chips and potato salad and pizza, a large bowl was placed in the middle filled with fruity punch

His gaze stopped at a nearby table and he frowned when he saw the familiar figure sitting at the table alone with a frown on her beautiful face, Joe let out a sigh and looked down at his cup before fixing his gaze back on Frida….he tried several things to keep her distracted like trying to get her to dance, give her something to eat but by the looks of it she hasn't touched her plate and just looked down at her cup of punch she hasn't even took a sip out of

He ran his fingers through his hair and nearly jumped when he heard some ones deep voice reach him "get her to dance Joe" he turned to see his friend Kevin with a concerned Lily attached to his arm as they looked at the young halfa

"I tried" Joe replied placing his cup on the table and rubbed the back of his neck "she doesn't' want to" he added with a simple shrug as they looked at the blonde haired girl at the table

"You brought her here to distract her Joe" Lily said narrowing her purple eyes at her brother "so do your job and get her to dance" she continued sounding serious before she and her boyfriend Kevin walked away from the ghost hybrid; Joe stood straight and fixed his suit jacket before walking towards the table Frida was at

Frida traced her slender finger over the edge of the cup before looking up once she noticed the familiar figure of Joe standing in front of her "let's dance?" he offered holding out his hand to her and she gave a weak smile before looking down at her cup of punch

"No thanks" she said turning down the offer and twirled her finger around a strand of her hair "I don't feel like it" she added and saw a flash of disappointment come across his face before sitting down on the chair across her

Joe looked at the girl for a moment and let out a sigh "come on Frida, we came here to distract you from thinking of Jake" he said and Frida looked up for a moment and stared at him "one dance won't do no harm" he added offering her a hand and a charming smile on his face making her smile a bit and was about to place her hand on is before noticing the rippling motion in her glass, she knew Joe noticed this too cause they paused for a moment waiting for it to happen again and it did only worse

The teens in the gym gave no thought on stopping when they heard something heavy crash against the metal lockers outside the gym but everyone froze and the loud music stopped when a loud echoing howl burst in the empty hallways outside, Joe stood up and everyone looked toward the closed doors where they heard the noise before suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a gray over sized human wolf like creature on all fours looking around and everyone stood still for a moment petrified

Joe upon seeing Laurent pushed Frida under the table preventing the werewolf to see her and barked out emediantly orders "run!" at this chaos started and students ran for the nearest exit only to be roughly pushed aside by Laurent as he looked around for his desired victim knocking aside tables and chairs he came across as Joe made sure everyone made it to the exit sure as hell Laurent won't come across Frida who was hidden under a table

Frida lifted the table cloth slightly and her blue eyes stopped on a brown haired girl whose foot was between a large table and was in pure fear and panic as she looked at the monster and back at her caught foot crying in fear; Frida sprinted from her hiding spot and was by the girls side emediantly helping lift up the heavy table "go run!" she yelped at the girl who obeyed and ran for the front exit

Upon hearing her voice Laurent turned his head sharply and his gaze stopped on Frida who froze as he caught her in plain sight, he put a wicked grin on his furry face as he slowly walked toward his prey; Joe once making sure everyone was safely out of the gym looked back at where he left Frida and narrowed his eyes upon seeing the large beast stalking toward her petite frozen figure

Frida was frozen with fear as Laurent slowly walked toward her; she could already smell the strong scent of blood and raw flesh from his mouth and resisted the urge to gag at the smell, upon reaching her he lifted his large clawed hand ready to strike until a chair was thrown at his head and turned to see the person who did this only to be met by a shot of ectoplasm and shook it off as nothing but grew angry when he saw Joe standing few feet away looking determined as both his fist glowed neon green "mess with someone your own size dog breath" he spat and he knew well that he wasn't Laurent's same size…but he was closer to his size than Frida

His glance focused on Frida for a moment but the distraction prevented him to see Laurent throw a table directly at him, he crashed against the back exit leading to the football field and grunted in pain as his head met the concrete steps, he looked up hazily to see Laurent walk toward Frida before darkness overtook him

Laurent was more moody than ever and took satisfaction into seeing the young man unconscious and out of his path, grabbing Frida's arm he lifted her up with her struggling and threw her to the other side of the gym, she yelped in pain when she met the ground and struggled to get up until the feeling of his furry clawed hand grabbed the thin sleeve of her dress and once again threw to the previous spot she was at, he was treating her like a rag doll and she knew it and her view became blurry, hazy and felt lucky no bones were near broken but she was bound to feel very sore and in pain if she ever made it through this

He walked toward her ready to just about throw her through the window and when he was about to strike a large fist at her fragile body Jake came crashing through the wall pushing Laurent far away from the unconscious girl, Jake stood over her in a protective manner but didn't realize how much damage he inflicted on her when he came, bricks were scattered everywhere and glass as well but he ignored the fact that when his hind foot grazed her small body it made her turn and her exposed leg grazed on a large piece of broken glass

Laurent got to his feet emediantly and glared and Jake who was glaring back at him with the same deadly look, they both shook their large forms morphing into large wolves and walked toward eachother in a predatory way before Laurent leaped at Jake making the first move until claws and teeth met flesh and fur, Jake bit Laurent on the neck shaking it with all the strength he had until Laurent's front paw grazed his chest and pushed him away only to jump at him bite Jake's ear and scratch him over the eye at the same time, Jake flung out one of his paws and scratched Laurent's forehead and swiped his teeth at the gray's cheeks

Joe shook his head when he regained consciousness and touched his forehead only to flinch as his fingers were emediantly covered in blood, he groaned in pain until he heard a full ruckus coming from inside and his eyes widen in horror at what he saw heading toward him "holy shi -" he didn't finish his sentence because he ducked when Jake and Laurent came crashing through the doors snarling and biting one another, Joe looked at up for a moment before looking behind him as he looked at the two over grown wolfs fighting before he realized something "Frida" and ran back inside the gym in search for his friend

His eyes searched all over the gym for the girl and looked for other victims as he did, his blue eyes emediantly stopped on the limp form of Frida on the ground unconscious and ran to her instantly, kneeling down next to her he looked in horror at what he saw, Frida lay unconscious as blood was smeared on her forehead and her cheek and he saw bruises forming from where Laurent had grabbed her, the sleeve of her dress was ripped making roll down to expose most of her left breast, she was in a uncomfortable position and he instantly slowly moved her in one where she could be more comfortable, pulling off his jacket he put it under her head to form as a pillow and his fingers pressed against the side of her neck and he sighed in relief to find she was still breathing

It was then he noticed the blood trailing near her leg and he saw the cause of it, a piece of glass was sticking out of her calve and as carefully as he could yanked it out before looking for something to wrap around her leg and saw nothing useful taking his chances he grabbed a handful of Frida's dress by her hip and muttered "hope she doesn't kill me for this" and with sharp yank ripped off a piece of her dress exposing her left leg up to her thigh, tying the ripped cloth around her bleeding leg, he looked at her for a moment before he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and went outside where Laurent and Jake were, when he came to the entrance it had already started raining hard and he could see its been raining a while since he saw the werewolf's fur was drenched

Jake inserted his sharp claws into Laurent's front leg tearing flesh and Laurent yelped in pain only to lock his jaw onto Jake's neck pulling him down to his side and he started scratching and biting Jake as Jake tried to push Laurent off of him and bit the closet thing his jaw came across: Laurent's ear but it wasn't enough to make his opponent get off of him and he was closely weakening and started yelping as Laurent started gaining the upper hand in the fight

Joe narrowed his eyes and decided to help Jake, he rolled up his sleeves and cracked his neck twice "okay Fenton, you dealt with worse things before…this guy is nothing" and once cracking his knuckles and with shaking his hands they started glowing green as he launched two ectoplasmic balls at Laurent.

Dan and Adan emediantly ran toward the school and Adan paid no thought that Jaq's car was still parked by the school; they ran through the halls in a hurry and when the reached the gym the double doors were closed shut and once they tried to push it open the doors wouldn't budge, Dan was into to much hurry and panic he didn't think once on using his powers to go passed the doors

Adan and Dan slammed their body's against the doors trying to get them to open but the harder they tried it was no use "this is getting us no where!" Adan yelled out getting frustrated and annoyed….he had much more of a controlled temper than his son did but he could yet still get easily upset

"Dad!" they turned and much to Adan's annoyance his three daughters came running toward them in a hurry

"What are you girls doing here?" Adan asked looking unpleased by the fact his kids were still around a dangerous area

Jaqueline completely ignoring her dad's question ran her fingers through her hair and looked at them with a worried look "Jake and that werewolf are in the football field, the grey attacked the gym now Jake's in a fight with him" she said looking at the two men, Dan looked at Adan for a moment before looking back at the girls

"How can we get to the football field?" he asked and felt stupid since he really didn't know this school as much as Adan did

"There's a back exit in the gym, but the other way to get there is around the gym" Jen answered and the two ran off before Adan turned and looked at them

"I want you three in that car of yours and head back home, understood?" and when he got nods in response and he ran after Danny and disappeared in the next hallway.

Laurent upon feeling the same blasting burning feeling hit his neck turned and much to his frustration Joe stood by the door with his hands glowing the same neon green as they were before "hey, big, hairy and gruesome you're not finished with me yet!" Joe spat got in position when he saw Laurent let go of a unconscious Jake and turned toward him "use intangibility" he muttered to himself as he knew what he was about to do

Laurent in a supernatural speed got to Joe but the young halfa with the same amount of speed jumped out of Laurent's reach and landed on the monster's back and locked his arms around his neck and one arm snaked under Laurent's arm and he gripped both hands into a giant fist and started suffocating the monster he was on top of; Laurent leaped place to place trying to reach the insolent form on his back and every time his hand would try to reach for Joe he would always grab nothing but air, Joe ducked his head and turned intangible every time he saw Laurent's sharp long claws reach for him but when his gaze focused one Jake who was regaining conscious he didn't have enough time to miss the claws the gripped his shirt and luckily didn't graze his skin

With a yelp of surprise Joe was thrown on the ground knocking the air out of him and to his horror Laurent was standing over him with a ticked off look on his wolf like face and before Joe knew it the beast slammed his fist on Joe's right shoulder making him cry out in pain for the amount of pressure the beast was using on crushing his shoulder

Dan and Adan finally reached the field and when Dan finally was able to understand what he was seeing his eyes widen as he saw the monstrous form of Laurent crushing Joe's shoulder and Joe screaming in pain and agony "Joe!" he yelled watching as his son; Jake shook his head and narrowed his eyes at what he saw and heard, Laurent was standing over Joe and he could hear Joe's painful screams and cries and Jake snarled

Black dots were swarming Joe's vision as he felt the very bones in his right shoulder crack and let out a painful moan until he felt the weight of Laurent's fist suddenly off his shoulder and he started breathing heavily, Jake upon reaching Laurent grabbed fistful of gray fur and launched the grey werewolf away from Joe and growled, looking back at Joe once he attacked his opponent with new found energy

Dan and Adan finally seeing a chance to get to the injured young man ran and kneeled by Joe's side, Dan saw Joe's shirt was drenched with blood where his shoulder was and saw he was also bleeding on his forehead…shaking his head Adan and Dan carefully tried to lift Joe to his feet without hurting his shoulder anymore than it already was "what were you thinking Joe?" he asked his son as they placed against a post away from the two fighting beast, Joe grimaced in pain as he sat up but his breathing was ragged and heavy

Adan looked around the field and becomed worried as a thought struck him "Joe where's Frida?" he asked noticing the girl was nowhere in plain sight, Joe tried sitting up straighter but let a small yelp as pain shot through his arm and gripped his elbow "easy Joe, do you know where she is?" he asked and saw Joe respond with a small nod of his head before grimacing, the pain Joe was feeling right at the moment was excruciating and even with the simple action of nodding his head he felt the pain shoot through his entire upper body

After letting out ragged breathes "shes in the gym, shes unconscious" he said and breathing twice again before he continued "her leg was bleeding…but other than that shes fine" he said groaning as all the speaking took a lot out of him as he shut his eyes as the pain shot through him, upon hearing and high pitched strangling noise they turned to watch the fight continue

Jake used his sharp long claws to tear flesh by Laurent's neck making the opponent yelp as blood oozed out from his and yet Jake wasn't finished with, Laurent bit off a small amount of flesh from Jake's shoulder before being kicked into a metal post, it was pretty obvious Jake was gaining upper hand for he was always pushing and throwing Laurent making the grey keep losing his energy and get the air knocked out of him, when Jake jumped at him Laurent kicked him on the stomach to prevent anything further and leaped at Jake with enough energy scratched his back leaving four large gashes on Jake's back, scratching Jake on the jaw leaving wounds by there, and closing his jaw on Jake's ear he yanked and pulled him to the ground, Jake threw his large fist and it connected with Laurent's jaw making him fall back within the contact,

Jake jumped on Laurent inserted his claws into Laurent's eye sockets and yanked out his eyes throwing them aside as the yelping and pained and blood curling sounds Laurent was letting out only encouraged Jake to inflict more damage, he locked his jaw on one gray furred ear and with a sharp yank it flew off from its rightful place and somewhere else

Sticking his fingers in Laurent's mouth with all his strength he pulled his jaw apart with a disgusting sounding crack his jaw was separated wide open from its natural position, he slammed his claws deep into Laurent's stomach and much to the three men's utter disgust the could hear the cracking sound and with wide horror they saw Jake actually pull out bones of the gray's rib cage, it was obvious that Laurent was dead but that didn't stop Jake from inflicting more damage as he literally pulled apart each and every bone in Laurent's system

Joe's face turned green with nausea as they saw that Jake once more inserted his claws into the long dead werewolf's chest and pull it back out, it took the three a while to figure out what he pulled out and to their horror they realized it was the heart, Jake stood on his hind legs looking at the still beating heart with a sickening grin he squished it in his fist leaving oozing blood on his hand and fingers

Dan and Adan stood up leaving Joe sitting on the wet grass as they watched Jake who just stood there looking at the dead body of Laurent Conner, they noticed that his entire body was shaking and they couldn't figure why Jake was still shaking with anger but they didn't dare get near him, Jake's golden eyes stared blankly at the dissolved form before him, the smell of blood and raw flesh overwhelmed his nostrils and he didn't feel nothing satisfied once he finished Laurent

He licked off every trace of blood on his face and shook his head when he felt a fuzzy feeling overcome him, the view of seeing the one he attacked suffer in pure agonizing pain gave him satisfaction…pure sadistic satisfaction, his pointy ear twitched as well as his nostrils as he sensed the presence of three men not far away from him; Dan, Adan and Joe all froze in the place when Jake turned around and looked at them with the same deadly look he gave Laurent

It was only a matter of thought if he was overwhelmed just the same way as Laurent was, but by the deadly sadistic look he gave them they had to think fast on turning Jake back to normal before he hurt anyone else….and quick.


	15. Chapter 14

The deadly stare he gave them made the hairs on their necks stand up, they stood there frozen right where they were as if making any small movement would provoke him and make him attack them…they knew just knew what was going on and they had to think quick before Jake put the thought on hurting the closet target he came across: them, they could see the sadistic cruelty in his gold eyes with ease and it made their blood run cold

Dan was the first to make movement and decided they didn't have all night to turn him back to normal, no police or SWAT teams weren't coming to take control in the situation….problems like these were Dan's business, no one else's he was the only one who had to deal with the supernatural so no one got into his work except Joe; he pulled out a gun looking object from his pocket and then one of the circular tube containers from the inside of his jacket, Joe saw what his dad planned on doing as he inserted the container in the weapon and emediantly spoke before his dad pointed the gun at Jake "you can't do that" he whispered harshly getting their attention

Dan looked down at Joe with a serious look "I have to Joe, there's no other way to do this and I certainly can't just walk up to him and stab him with what he could think is a tranquilizer dart" he replied and then looked back at Jake who was much to their fear sharpening his claws on a nearby post and gave them an ugly look

Joe wincing all the while stood up with painful effort and gave the same serious look his father had "this is Jake we're dealing with dad, he sees you pointing what he recognizes as a gun at him and he could – would - see us as a threat and attack us" he said and Danny slowly lowered the gun like weapon, he looked at Adan for an opinion and got a short nod as response and looked at Jake who was glaring at him and then at Joe

"You sure?" he asked with an arched eyebrow

"It's happened before, almost every time Jake gets into a fight it always ends with him shaking the same way he was moments before, he sees a person that's not Frida approach him and he throws a fist at them" Joe said and noticed the disapproving look on Adan's face at the mentioning of the fights Jake gets into but he knew that the young hybrid had a point; Dan looked unsure and didn't know what to do of this

"Then what other way can we possibly get this cure in his system?" Dan said lifting up the container that held glowing neon blue substance in it which sloshed by the movement the container made "I highly doubt he would let us just walk up to him and inject this in his shoulder….he wouldn't let anyone near him" he added looking frustrated by the point

"I know who he would let approach" Adan said pointing toward the entrance of the gym and the turned to see who was it that he was looking at but they knew by the time who he was talking about, by the entrance of the gym Frida was standing looking all ragged and bruised but determined none the less, much to Adan's concern he noticed her bandaged leg and the fact that she was limping and that her arm was wrapped around her side

Jake at the moment was getting bored of the pathetic humans in his presence was tearing Laurent into shreds with nothing better to do and thought by the time he finished he would shred those men behind him into decaying pieces, when the familiar smell of vanilla and strawberry along with a female scent had reached his nostrils he stopped at what he was doing and turned his head to see the petite figure on the concrete steps looking at him, her white dress was torn and her shoulder was bare and the torn sleeve lay limply as it hanged, her blue eyes looked shinny as the moon peeked through the nearby trees….she looked beautiful despite her ragged looks

"Jake" she whispered for only him to hear and all of a sudden a flash from his night mare appeared before his eyes and saw her in almost the same flowing white dress and the same worried look cast upon her face and he felt anger suddenly overcome him, in a quick flash of speed and a sudden yelp he was suddenly holding her by her neck keeping her dangling as he lift her off her feet and he glared at her

Once seeing Jake lift Frida from her neck the three men were horror struck and nearly ran toward them "Jake don't!" they yelped knowing that if something ever happened to her and he was the cause he would be racked with guilt and depression, Jake glared at them daring them to take another step closer, they wanted to stop him but just getting closer to him would only make him injure her even more then she already was; satisfied with the fact they didn't come closer to them he turned his head and looked at her with mere disgust of such a skinny human form was worth nothing as that's what he simply thought of humans at the moment

Frida despite being in his clutches she tried to remain calm, she kept both her hands on his large one trying to gain bit space to breath; she would not speak to him knowing that in his state of anger and aggression it would probably make things worse, slowly inch by inch she felt his grip on her neck tighten and suddenly she remembered what Mr. Ateara told her _look him in the eyes _she thought and her eyes stopped and looked into his, though the look in them were cruel and mean but she knew she caught his gaze as he stopped to look her in the eyes as if looking for the trace of fear in them, not far away the others watched and wondered with dread of what he might do to her until they noticed his large broad shoulders slump and his body freeze and wondered what happened

Jake upon looking deeply into her eyes suddenly felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown on him – ironic by the fact it was actually raining - when he was finally able to recognize who he was holding in his clutches, he looked horror stricken and confused at what he was doing and slowly placed her gently on her feet and let out a small whimper taking a step back away from her by fear that he could actually harm her even worse as he looked her with a look in his eyes that was telling her to forgive him; Frida noticed this as well cause she took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his wet blood streaked muzzle and cooed at him "shh shh, its okay its okay" she whispered comforting him as he let out low whimpers and whines reminding her of a sad puppy as he gently pulled her in his arms and placed his large head over shoulder and embraced the feeling of her small fragile body against his and took in comfort by the soft soothing words she said to him

They looked at the couple with amazement at how much Jake had just changed in just minutes thanks to the girl he was holding in his large muscular arms, Dan thinking for a moment took the container out of the gun and looked at the couple for a moment before taking cautious steps toward them, Jake's ear twitched at the sound of footsteps coming toward them and went back to his aggressive state only to be feeling extremely protective of his mate and snarled at Dan who froze the moment Jake turned to bare his teeth at him, Frida was gently pushed behind him blocking her view but when she cuaght glimpse of Danny slowly backing away from the angry beast she knew she had to interfere before Jake tried harming the man, she walked in front of Jake and touched his broad chest catching his attention "every things fine Jake, its Mr. Fenton remember? He was a great help through this entire time remember? He won't hurt me" she said in a low voice running her hand up and down his chest as his muzzle caressed her cheek but glaring at Dan the whole time

With only one glare directed Dan's way Jake took a step back but remained close to the girl feeling that he should remain cautious if anything happened, Danny seeing his chance showed Frida the container and beckoned her to come and get it knowing he didn't have a chance taking a step closer, Frida took only two steps close before hearing a grunt and looked back at Jake who was giving her an unsure look "I'll be fine don't worry" she said assuring him that she'll be fine and turned to walk toward Danny

Once reaching him she looked at him with a questioning look when he placed the container with glowing blue fluid on her hand "inject it into his shoulder" he said and got a short nod in response until she turned and walked back toward an expecting Jake who nuzzled her neck when she reached him, once noticing the object with four sharp teeth in her hands he gave her a questioning look before glaring at Dan's direction who was backing away slowly towards the other two; Frida saw the questioning in his golden eyes and her eyes soften and caressed his furry cheek

She looked down at the object before looking back at him and felt a sudden déjà vu feeling this was almost like the time she explained to him about her locket "it's the cure, it would help you turn back to normal…back to human" she said in a low voice and he seemed to understand her words cause he nuzzled her neck again and slumped his shoulder lowering it to her reach, she held the circular tube in her hand raising it to his broad shoulder, she took a deep breath positioning the sharp teeth against his shoulder and used all her strength and pressed them into his skin…she could lightly hear the sound of tearing flesh and noticed him wince a bit at the feeling

When the blue fluid drained completely into his system she removed the teeth from his skin and waited; Jake was in a dizzy fit after a minute and started hearing many voices in his mind that he could not stop from coming, he first heard his own rough voice ring in his mind _"there's no such thing as a fucking werewolf got it?"_ and then recognized the deep voice of his father _"as much as I hate to say it myself, you became a werewolf yourself when you got bit by that creature Jake"_ and then the concerned voice of Frida _"Why did this had to happen to you?" _later hearing Joe's voice _"do you think this is what she wants for you?"_ and the soothing sad voice of his mother _"que dios este contigo hijo_" only afterwards hearing Laurent's voice _"do we have to use our aggressive nature to settle this Jacob?" _only to lead to hearing the wise voice of Ephraim _"you control the beast…the beast doesn't control you" _he kept hearing dozen of voices ringing in his head unable to stop them and his vision started getting blurry

They all noticed that the cure was starting to take affect but Frida was able to see the first change as Jake blinked his eyes several times until they changed from golden and wolf like to dark brown and normal, his large massive form started shrinking to his previous height and form and fur started to disappear, all claws and sharp teeth changed back or shrunk as well as his ears and the disappearance of the muzzle; Jake was then back into his human form but was seriously wounded and covered in blood, he was only standing weakly with his hair drenched like everyone else's and was in shredded pants and every inch of his body was covered in sweat, blood, wounds and dirt

Frida was overwhelmed with happiness and felt like hugging him until she noticed how faint and weak he was getting and she panicked when she caught him in her arms as he fell limp on top of her "Jake!" she yelped as his head slumped on her shoulder and saw Adan and Dan run toward them, Jake felt dizzy and nauseated and rather faint and the many voices in his head only made him slowly slip into unconsciousness the last thing he heard was Frida's panicked voice as she called to him and his dad's and Joe's worried voices in the sidelines before blackness took over him.

* * *

The voices in Jake's head had finally come to a stop as he regained conscious, as he opened his eyes he saw a blurry figure before him and after blinking his eyes several times he saw that he was now laying on the bed in his own bedroom and the figure cleared to reveal Frida wearing a orange long sleeved shirt and a pair of boy shorts but her face held a worried and relieved expression as she caressed his face

He tried sitting up only for her to gently push him back on the bed "shh shh, dad says you should stay put for a while, doesn't want you tearing those stitches on your back" she said softly and he emediantly felt something tugging his flesh closed making him groan

He then noticed his entire body was covered in bandages, bandage wrap covered his abdomen and over his left shoulder, he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and look at his girlfriend "what happened?" Jake asked grimacing as he leaned on his elbows to look at her better

Frida frowned a little "after injecting the cure in you…you passed out moments later, your dad and Mr. Fenton led you to Joe's car and I had to drive you and Joe here" she said pausing for a moment as her face creased with worry "dad came by to stitch you up and check on us…we all got more worried cause you haven't woken up" she said holding his large hand on her lap, he then felt worry at the mentioning of Joe since he vaguely remembered seeing Joe being crushed by Laurent as he tried to help him

"Is Joe okay?" he asked and felt more worried over his best friend when he noticed she looked even more worried and concerned

"Dad had to take him to the hospital" she said resisting the tears in her eyes and shook her head brushing away a strand of hair that fell in her face before looking back at him "said Joe had a compound fracture and that his shoulder was severely wounded" she added and looked deep in thought as Jake took all the information in….he had to remember thanking Joe later…for if it weren't for Joe he would probably be dead by now, he was deep in thought as well until he felt her grip on his hand tight and he interlaced his fingers with hers "I never want anything like that to happen to you again" Frida said and he noticed the tears in her eyes were already trailing down her cheek and he just noticed the small bandage on her cheek, he reached up to brush away her tears "it just killed me to think that something might happen to you, it was too overwhelming to even think about it" she whimpered and he sat up to place a kiss on her forehead and gave her a loving smile as he caressed her cheek

"Im not going anywhere" he said until he noticed her wince a bit when she tried sitting straighter "you okay?" Jake asked already feeling worried over her well being and saw her give him a small smile of reassurance

"Im fine" her voice was hardly convincing and convinced him less when she grimaced in pain and her breath hitched

"You and I both know your horrible at lying Frida" he said looking serious never liking when she tried convincing him she was alright when he knew she was far from alright

Frida resisted the urge to roll her eyes "i'm in pain, that mongrel threw me around the gym like a rag doll and dad had to give me pain killers to numb the pain a bit" she confessed and saw his face darken with anger at the thought of the dirty mongrel laying a hand on her…but hey the guy is long gone now so he felt happy about that, while he was in his dark thoughts he came out of them when he heard Frida giggle a bit

"What?" he asked looking amused and curios at what his girlfriend could possibly be thinking about to actually make her giggle out loud

"Your mom doesn't want you going on search parties with your dad anymore" she said and giggled at his bewildered look and smiled "she says shes afraid that the next time there's a serial killer around that she fears you'll end up as a vampire" she said lifting her shoulders up into a shrug giggling as he let out a chuckle at his mom's statement

"Trust me, I don't plan on going on one for a long time" he said running his fingers through her hair, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers kissing her and felt happy to be back to normal and better to see that they all made it through, he felt triumphed that he had won the battle and put the end to Laurent Conner

They were still kissing until his family and his two dogs came in happy to see him safe and sound.

* * *

Dan stood alone in the school foot ball fields looking at the werewolf corpse before him until he stuck his hand in his pocket to pull out a match lighting it up and threw it on the pile of torn up flesh and bones as it emediantly all catched into flames, he made sure every flesh and bone was in that pile and watched as everything of Laurent's entire being turned into ash "you ain't gonna mess with anyone anymore" he said in a low voice before heading to his car never looking back once at the burning flames as the full moon shined in the dark midnight sky.

**FIN**


End file.
